Le coeur a ses raisons
by Smilee-N-lovee
Summary: Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et même s'ils nous blessent, on ne les changerait pour rien au monde. All Human
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

- le cœur a ses raisons …

- que la raison ne connait point ouais ouais je sais ce que ce cher Blaise a dit, mais Bella là tu me bassines avec tes Edward est beau, Edward est musclé, Edward est gentil, répliqua Rosalie en battant des cils et en imitant à la perfection ma voix je dois avouer.

- Oh lala si on peut même plus rêvasser tranquillement ici …

- non mais tu te fous de moi ? Ca fait 2 heures que t'es là à rêvasser comme tu dis si bien alors maintenant tu bouges tes jolies petites fesses et ON SORT !

- waouh ok c'est bon je viens, pas la peine de hurler Rosie Chérie ! Lui dis-je innocemment (ou pas)

Nous voila donc en route pour le meilleur lieu sur Terre j'ai nommé … tadada suspense … le centre commercial ! Non mais calmez-vous jeunes lectrices je rigole ! Nan avant il y a bien sur la bibliothèque de Seattle elle est extra et aussi la plage devant la maison de ma mère en Floride et aussi les bras d'Edward enfin je suppose parce que vous savez je ne m'y suis jamais installée mais j'ose imaginer …

- Youhou Bella ! T'es avec moi ?

-oups encore dans la lune, désolée.

Rose a l'habitude, elle ne s'affole plus de rien maintenant. C'est vrai qu'avant elle paniquait pas mal de me voir sans réaction comme ça mais ça fait 13 ans que ça dure alors …

On s'est rencontrée on avait 6 ans toutes les 2 et on a tout de suite eu des relations comment dire fortes oui voila c'est ça fortes.

Au départ Rosalie me détestait si je vous jure elle me l'a avoué il y a pas si longtemps soi disant parce que j'avais mauvais caractère. Moi ? Non impossible ! Bon ok j'avoue mais je préfère dire que j'ai du caractère c'est plus subtil.

Enfin bref depuis nos 6 ans on se connait et depuis presque autant de tant on est amies et les meilleures. Elle est comme ma sœur, c'est elle qui m'a soutenue quand mes parents Renée & Charlie ont divorcé, j'avais 8 ans et ma mère voulait vivre sa vie donc elle m'a laissé avec Charlie sans problème. Depuis je la vois 2 semaines l'été des fois plus, des fois moins et puis on s'appelle assez souvent mine de rien.

- Bella ne traine pas et suis moi ! me rappela Rosie

- Oui oui Rose je suis là ne t'inquiète pas ! lui dis-je de manière lasse

Mais Rosalie a joué le rôle de sœur, de mère aussi quand je déraillais surtout cette fois où elle m'a surpris à embrasser Mike Newton j'avais 15 ans et puis il était là à me courir après alors j'ai cédé et franchement j'ai regretté. D'abord parce que Rose m'a carrément sermonné sur le fait de ne pas sortir avec des crétins pareils et puis parce qu'en plus il embrassait super mal !

Mais les expériences forgent le caractère dirons nous et depuis les mecs je les choisis en fonction de Mike : s'ils lui ressemblent ne serait ce que par un détail, hop aux oubliettes ! Ca a marché, Rose n'a plus tellement râlé des mecs avec qui je suis sortie.

Pendant le temps où je rêvasse, Rose elle ne traine pas : elle vole de magasins en magasins et moi je la suis docilement. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le shopping mais pas TOUS les jours quand même ! Rose devient hystérique dès qu'on lui parle de shopping ou de sport d'ailleurs. Vous conviendrez que ça n'a rien à voir mais n'essayez pas de comprendre, Rosalie est trop complexe pour le cerveau d'un humain.

Oh justement elle s'arrête, elle a l'air d'avoir déniché la perle rare. Je dis ça parce qu'elle a ce petit éclat dans les yeux, ça en est flippant. Et alors que je frémis d'effroi, elle se retourne vers moi. Ola ça n'annonce rien de bon pour moi ! Elle parcourt les quelques mètres qui nous sépare et me tend une robe violette assez jolie d'ailleurs.

- Bella, Bella, Bella

- Rosie Rosie Rosie, ironisais – je

- Chut ! me coupa-t-elle, Vas essayer ça elle t'ira à merveille j'en suis sure

- Mais rose tu m'as déjà fait acheté des robes hier et …

- Vas essayer cette robe MAINTENANT Bella !

Je me retourne alors et file vers les cabines d'un pas rapide ! Rappel : ne jamais énerver Rosalie, tu devrais t'en souvenir Bella pourtant 13 ans que tu le sais et tu l'oublies tout le temps ! Me lamentais-je.

J'essaie donc cette jolie robe et entend Rose parler avec quelqu'un mais je ne reconnais pas bien la voix avec le bruit que fait la clim' au dessus de ma tête ! Rose doit encore en train de refuser de donner son numéro à des garçons.

Rosalie est le genre de filles sur lesquelles on se retourne dans la rue, impossible de passer une journée sans qu'elle se fasse accoster. Avant, ça ne la dérangeait pas mais depuis qu'elle sort avec Royce, LE mec qu'il faut avoir (il est genre beau, grand et fort et surtout populaire bien que ce ne soit pas ça qui ait attiré Rose mais bon c'est un détail à ne pas négliger quand même mais il est surtout jaloux, très jaloux même) cela devient un peu gênant. Il lui fait des scènes dès qu'il apprend qu'elle s'est fait draguer mais qu'est ce qu'elle y peut elle si elle est magnifique. Je le soupçonne même de la taper quelques fois mais quand je lance le sujet, Rose le contourne habilement. Mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire et c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment je passe un maximum de temps avec elle pour qu'elle en passe le moins avec lui bien sur !

Je sors donc de la cabine avec la robe à moitié fermée parce que la fermeture et derrière et là je tombe nez à nez avec mon fantasme personnel : Edward Cullen, dieu vivant ! Et accessoirement meilleur ami de Jasper, le frère de Rosalie. On est donc amené à se croiser souvent à mon plus grand plaisir.

- Euh salut, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et où est Rose ?

Il se lève, me fais la bise, me contourne et me ferme la fermeture de la robe et se rassoie tranquillement avec de me répondre.

- On trainait dans le coin et Rose a emmené Jasper au rayon homme pour lui montrer et je cite « un merveilleux jean qui te ferait un cul d'enfer »

- Ok, rias-je, je confirme que c'est du Rose tout craché.

En parlant d'elle, j'entends un cri provenant de ma gauche et Rose apparaît comme par magie.

- Oh je savais qu'elle t'irait à merveille. Les seins que ça te fait ! Hein les garçons que Bella a des seins magnifiques là dedans.

Je rougis en une seconde et lance un regard désolé aux garçons qui malheureusement ont l'habitude des remarques toujours subtiles de Rose.

Ils hochent seulement la tête d'un air gêné.

- Rose arrête de nous demander ça, ce n'est pas comme si on regardait les seins de Bella tout le temps, elle est comme ma sœur merde je ne mate pas tes seins alors pourquoi je le ferais avec Bella ?

- Oh c'est bon vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles, répondit-elle à son frère puis elle se tourne vers moi, je t'attends à la caisse dépêche toi et n'essaie même pas de répliquer on la prend point barre parce qu'elle te fait vraiment des seins d'enfer. oui moi je les mate tes seins et je les trouve même parfaits !

Elle lance un dernier regard à son frère et à Edward et part la tête haute. Jasper s'approche alors de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et me dire bonjour.

- Hé Jazz, tu peux m'enlever la fermeture stp ?

- Ouais bien sur viens là.

Je m'approche, il me l'enlève.

- Et n'en profite pas pour me mater pervers !

- Belli Bells jamais au grand jamais je ne te materai, parole de scout

- Arrête tes belles paroles Jazz, t'es même pas scout.

- Ok, un point pour toi mais je suis ton frère ou presque alors c'est pareil !

- Bon j'me dépêche sinon Rose va me tuer.

Je rentre dans la cabine et entends Jazz me dire qu'ils m'attendent pour rejoindre Rose. J'écoute alors leur conversation.

- Hé mec, ça va ? t'as pas l'air bien ! demande Jazz à Edward

- Non t'inquiètes c'est juste que faire du shopping avec les filles ça me rappelle qu'Alice n'est pas là et qu'elle me manque.

- Ouais, elle me manque aussi surtout que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle revient quand au fait ?

- Surement après ses exams dans 2 semaines.

- Cool on va pouvoir l'embêter le petit lutin !

Edward ne répond pas et je suppose qu'elle lui manque beaucoup. Alice est la petite sœur d'Edward, elle a 18 ans et est partie faire ses études à New York. C'est un génie selon Jasper. Elle veut être styliste. Je ne la connais pas trop. Je la croise quand elle rentre mais ce n'est jamais pour très longtemps mais elle a l'air sympa mais complètement folle niveau shopping. Elle s'entendrait bien avec Rose ! Hé mais c'est une idée tiens !

Je sors de la cabine et vais rejoindre Rose avec les garçons. Edward a l'air d'aller mieux et il me taquine à propos de tout et de rien avec Jazz. Comme des frères taquineraient leur sœur. Ca me fout un coup au moral et Rose le voit tout de suite.

Elle paie en vitesse, laisse les garçons en plan et m'emmène direct au Starbucks, meilleur remède contre les cœurs brisés avec leurs merveilleux chocolats-caramel et leurs muffins. Je remercie Rose de m'avoir éloignée de lui ! Etre amoureuse de quelqu'un qui vous considère comme sa petite sœur c'est pas tous les jours facile.

On rentre à l'appart' qu'on partage avec Rose et Royce l'appelle pour qu'ils se voient.

- J'y vais Bells, ne m'attends pas, je ne sais pas trop où on va, Me dit Rose

- Ok, bonne soirée Rosie Chérie.

C'est au tour de mon téléphone de sonner et quand je vois que c'est ma mère j'hésite à répondre, je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui parler mais je décroche quand même et regrette vite ! Elle me raconte comment va son nouveau mec Phil, joueur de baseball je crois, je n'ai pas tout suivi me contentant de « hum hum » ou « ah bon ? » pile aux bons moments et elle raccroche au bout de 40 interminables minutes.

Mon téléphone sonne encore une fois.

- Quoi encore ? répondis-je

- Bonjour Bébé ça va très bien merci & toi ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Em', et je pensais que c'était ma mère qui me rappelait ! Pourquoi cet appel ?

- Je dérange peut-être ?

- Non non c'est juste que tu ne m'appelles pas souvent pour rien.

- C'est pas faux ça ! En fait j'ai une surprise ! Une bonne surprise !

- Raconte raconte, lui demandais-je tout de suite plus attentive

- Je vais peut-être laisser le suspense encore un peu, tu ne penses pas ?

- Non non non !

- Ok Ok calme-toi Bébé

- Emmet !

- Je rentre à Seattle, j'ai trouvé un poste ici et du coup me revoilà !

Emmet reçut un cri de joie pour seule réponse.

- J'étais sûr que tu serais ravie !

- Et comment que je le suis ! Tu rentres quand ?

- Dans une semaine mais surtout pas un mot à personne je te fais confiance Bébé.

- Oui Em' promis.

- Merci B. je te rappelle dans la semaine pour te dire exactement où et quand j'arrive ok ?

- Ouais ! oh je suis trop contente que tu rentres, tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi bébé toi aussi, rigola-t-il, Bisous ma belle.

- Bye Em'.

Je raccrochais et m'effondrais dans mon lit trop heureuse de la nouvelle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

Je me réveillais le lendemain le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à Emmet. Il était vraiment important pour moi un peu comme un meilleur ami ou en tous cas quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour moi. Il a 24 ans et c'est le frère d'Edward et d'Alice enfin leur demi frère puisqu'il est le fruit du premier mariage d'Esmée mais tous le considèrent comme faisant entièrement partie de la famille.

Emmet est parti travailler à Chicago faute de choix, il ne voulait pas partir si loin mais c'était ça ou rien alors il est parti. Ca fait 3 ans maintenant mais lui & moi on a toujours gardé des contacts bien plus qu'avec Rosalie d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi.

En parlant de Rose, je ne l'ai pas entendue rentrer cette nuit. A cette constatation la peur s'infiltre en moi à une vitesse fulgurante ! Je me précipite donc dans sa chambre et la ne la trouve pas alors là je panique vraiment. Je cherche dans la salle de bain et même dans le petit cagibi, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Et c'est là que je trouve sur le comptoir de la cuisine un mot de ma Rose :

_« Bells, je suis partie chercher le petit déj', je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller tu dormais trop bien. A toute à l'heure je ne serais pas longue promis._

_xx_

_Ta Rosie »_

En résumé, Rose était partie courir avant d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner et si elle ne m'a pas réveillée c'est juste parce que je DETESTE courir !

Je profitais donc de l'absence de Rose pour me prélasser dans la salle de bain parce que quand elle rentrerait de son footing toute dégoulinante de sueur, je la laisserais volontiers aller prendre une douche !

J'étais en train de me sécher quand la sonnette retentit.

- Rose pense à prendre tes clés la prochaine fois s'il te plait, criais-je en ouvrant la porte

- Bonjour à toi aussi petite Bella, me dis Jasper tout souriant. Il rentre me fait la bise et me dit :

- Au fait, super ta tenue !

Je ne remarque que maintenant que je suis en serviette et lui réplique

- N'en profite pas pour me mater les seins, pervers ! Et je pars en rigolant avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Edward n'est pas avec toi ? lui demandais-je de la salle de bain

- Non il est avec Jessica

- Ah ok, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là à 10h du matin ?

- J'étais dans le coin alors j'ai décidé de passer

Je traduis : il a encore passé la nuit avec une fille qu'il connaît à peine qui habite dans le coin et il a décidé de s'éclipser avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Chose devenue habituelle pour Jazz. En même temps il a 22 ans et il en profite. Il est beau gosse et ne trompe personne puisque chacune d'entre elles sait dans quoi elle s'engage.

- Rose est partie courir et elle ramène le petit déj', tu veux prendre une douche en l'attendant ? Parce que tu sens le sexe à plein nez

- Ouais d'accord j'vais faire ça je crois, me répondit Jazz.

Il était assez gêné de son mode de vie alors que ni Rose ni moi ne lui reprochons.

J'eus donc le temps de me préparer tranquillement avant que Rose ne rentre. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de la présence de Jasper dans la salle de bain et fila prendre une douche dès que celle-ci soit libérée.

On déjeuna donc tous les 3 de notre journée à venir.

Jasper avait une répétition avec Edward et Royce pour leur concert de la semaine prochaine. Ils étaient en section musique et ce concert était une sorte de fête de fin d'année.

Par contre Rose et moi avions prévu de réviser pour nos examens de juin qui approchaient à grands pas. Moins d'un moins avant la première épreuve.

Rose était en fac de sport et étonnamment elle s'en sortait brillamment. Elle pense que le sport permet de s'affirmer, de prendre confiance en soi et qu'il est un élément essentiel de la vie et elle veut en faire profiter les enfants en difficultés.

Moi j'étais en fac de lettres et j'adorais ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je veux devenir prof ou si je préférerais travailler dans une bibliothèque mais pour payer mes études et les frais à coté je bossais dans une petite librairie du centre ville. Mon patron est un homme plutôt cool, il a repris la librairie de sa mère aujourd'hui décédée et il fait plutôt office de gérant, il s'occupe des factures et etc. et tient la librairie quand j'ai cours mais c'est moi qui me charge de faire tourner la boutique comme on dit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'heures de cours donc j'arrive à gérer mes études et le travail à la librairie surtout qu'Alec, mon patron, me laisse faire mes recherches en attendant la clientèle.

Jasper repartit vers 11h30. Et vu que ni Rose ni moi n'avions faim j'ai directement été réviser dans ma chambre. Au bout de 3h de révisions, mon esprit commençait à se lasser, je mis donc la tv en marche et je me suis mise à regarder un film qui passait. Rose a entendu la télé et est venue me rejoindre dans mon lit pour regarder avec moi.

On faisait souvent ça elle & moi, on dormait même ensemble assez souvent.

- Dis Bella.

- Hum ?

- Tu crois que l'amour est éternel ?

- Je n'sais pas Rose, je l'espère. Mais regarde mes parents, j'ai pas vraiment eu de bons exemples autour de moi. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, je me posais juste la question.

- Et toi Rose t'en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais j'aime Royce et lui m'aime aussi enfin je le crois. Mais je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans le futur avec lui. Je ne le vois pas en tant que père de mes enfants et tout ça. Tu comprends ?

- Oui mais on a 19 ans Rose et l'homme de notre vie a encore le temps pour arriver, lui dis-je en me nichant contre elle.

Elle ne répondit rien et je pense qu'elle réfléchissait à notre conversation. Moi aussi j'y pensais et me demandais vraiment pourquoi Rose se posait de telles questions. Et le peur que Royce la batte revint aussitôt. Sans m'en rendre compte, je serrais Rose plus fort conter moi et elle me rendit mon câlin tout aussi inconsciemment.

On resta allongée à réfléchir ou à regarder la télé le reste de la journée. Après tout les révisions pourront attendre. Ce n'est que vers 20h qu'on décida d'aller manger mais vu qu'aucune de nous 2 ne voulait faire à manger on se mit d'accord pour aller manger un hamburger.

Après avoir tiré au sort qui serait la conductrice de ce soir (jeu qu'on faisait depuis toujours et pour n'importe quelles situations par exemple le fait que je sois toujours à Seattle est une décision du hasard : j'étais acceptée en fac à NYC c'était une opportunité de rêve mais je ne voulais pas quitter Rose alors on a tiré au sort : pile je restais, face je partais vous connaissez la suite puisque je suis ici), je m'installais coté passager de la voiture de Rose, une Mini noire offerte par ses parents pour ses 18 ans. Peut-être croyaient-ils que des cadeaux de valeurs pourraient combler leur absence, en tous cas même si elle ne le disait pas, Rose leur en voulait énormément.

On arriva donc dans un petit bar sympa où on avait nos habitudes.

- Salut mes jolies.

- Helloooooo Léahhh ! répondîmes Rosalie & moi en chœur.

- Encore une crise de flemme subite ?

- Tu nous connais trop Leah un de ces jours on devra te tuer tu sais, lui répondit Rose

- Et puis ne te plains pas c'est bon pour ton business qu'on soit souvent ici.

- Souvent ? hum je pencherais plutôt pour tout le temps, rigola Leah.

- Si tu ne veux plus de nous, tu le dis direct et on part à la concurrence !

- Oh non non non ! Vous restez ici, vous attirez toujours de nombreux mecs qui consomment énormément en espérant que vous allez les remarquer ! Vous êtes ma perle rare alors je vous garde !

- Hé, s'indigna faussement Rosalie, mais c'est honteux, tu te sers de nous et on ne touche même rien ! Je vais porter plainte contre toi tu sais !

- T'es sûre qu'elle n'est pas inscrite en droit ? me demanda Leah en rigolant

- C'est vrai que je me pose la question aussi des fois, lui répondis-je.

Leah était devenue une bonne amie à force de venir si souvent dans son bar – restaurant. Rosalie la dépannait même quand une de ses serveuses était absente.

Leah revint peu de temps après avec nos repas et nous laissa pour s'occuper du reste de ses clients. On mangea joyeusement avec Rosalie qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire rire. Royce arriva alors que j'avais fini mon repas et je leur laissais un peu d'intimité en allant m'asseoir au bar.

Un groupe de garçons entamèrent la conversation avec moi en me proposant un verre que j'acceptais volontiers, ils étaient plutôt beau gosses et Je n'avais personne dans ma vie en ce moment alors je me laissais aller avec eux et je passais un bon moment quand je sentis deux bras puissants m'encercler.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

- Ahhh, je poussais un cri de surprise et tentais de me retourner pour voir à qui appartenaient ces bras mais n'y parvenais pas.

- Tout doux ma belle, ce n'est que moi, susurra une douce voix en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Jake, tu m'as fait peur, lui dis-je lorsqu'il me laissa me retourner.

Je lui fis un rapide câlin et le présentais aux garçons avec qui je parlais qui d'ailleurs avaient l'air bien moins intéressés.

- Les gars c'est Jake, un ami.

Ils se saluèrent alors rapidement.

- Un ami hein ? me souffla à l'oreille Jake qui avait repris sa place derrière moi.

- Tu voulais que je te présente comment ? Tu es mon ami !

- Si je n'étais que ça …

- Jake arrête pas ici tu le sais bien.

Jacob et moi avons une relation très tactile dirons nous. On ne sortait pas ensemble mais profitons de quelques plaisirs ensemble.

Notre relation était claire pour tous les 2, on couchait ensemble, on s'appréciait énormément mais on ne s'aimait pas comme Rose & Royce s'aimaient. Ni lui ni moi ne voulions devenir un couple officiellement mais on avait beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre puis on se faisait confiance alors on en profitait.

- Tu viens danser ? me demanda-t-il même s'il n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'emmena sur la piste de danse

L'avantage avec le bar de Leah c'est qu'on y manger, y boire et y danser. Un 3 en 1 en quelques sortes.

Alors qu'on dansait ensemble, Jake commença à m'emmenait dans son monde. Il arrivait toujours à faire ça. J'en oubliais le monde autour de nous, le lieu où nous étions, je ne voyais plus que Jacob. Il avait vraiment un don pour me procurer des sensations merveilleuses.

Alors qu'on dansait, il me parlait de ma tenue, de mes formes et toujours avec sa voix douce. Son souffle me procurait des frissons dans le cou et il ressentait cela comme le point de départ : j'étais réceptive à ses caresses et il allait en profiter. Il commençait à m'embrasser dans le cou, sur les joues, au coin de mes lèvres quand Rosalie me sortit de la bulle qu'il avait créée autour de nous.

- Je rentre avec Royce Bells. Ca va aller pour rentrer ou je te ramène à la maison avant d'aller chez Royce ? me demanda-t-elle

Je regardais alors Jacob.

- Non c'est bon Rose je la ramène, affirma Jake bien sûr de lui.

- Ok, t'es sûre Bella ?

- Oui oui Rose, à demain alors ?

- Oui bonne soirée à vous deux.

Et elle partit non sans m'avoir fait un clin d'œil au préalable.

Rosalie n'a pas toujours vu d'un bon œil ma relation spéciale avec Jacob. Pour elle, il y aurait un moment où cela poserait problème soit pour lui soit pour moi. Mais quand elle a compris que ça n'irait pas plus loin et que Jacob prenait soin de moi elle a fini par accepter notre relation et Jacob par la même occasion.

Grâce à cela, leurs rapports sont bien plus cordiaux voire même amicaux dans leurs meilleurs moments.

- On rentre aussi ma belle ou tu veux encore rester un peu ? me questionna Jacob

- Juste une dernière danse s'il te plait.

Il céda comme toujours quand j'utilisais ma petite moue copiée à Jasper. Il m'a appris plein de petites techniques pour faire tomber les hommes. Lui et Edward sont également au courant de ma relation avec Jacob, ils l'ont compris d'eux-mêmes quand un matin ils sont tombés sur lui sortant de notre salle de bain. J'avais dû leur expliquer que Jake ne se servait pas de moi et que j'étais parfaitement consentante. Jasper avait eu plus de mal à accepter qu'Edward mais il avait vite compris que je ne lui demanderais pas son accord de toutes façons.

- On y va chérie ? La danse est finie maintenant.

- T'es pas vraiment patient ce soir Jake, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

- Nan c'est juste que j'ai énormément envie de toi.

Il m'avait dit ça en se serrant contre moi pour que je puisse sentir la bosse de son pantalon. Il m'emmena alors rapidement alors vers la sortie en ayant récupérant mon manteau et ses affaires et nous primes place sur sa moto.

- Tu sais Jake, j'ai toujours trouvé ça super sexy un mec en moto.

Pour confirmer mes dires, je passe mes mains sur son torse et me colle encore plus contre son dos.

- Accroche-toi bien.

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'il dit avant de démarrer en trombe pour une arrivée express devant mon appart'.

A peine étions-nous dans l'ascenseur que Jake me serrait contre lui et m'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Je passais alors mes bras autour de son cou pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et Jake me planqua contre le mur de mon appart'.

- Ouvre la porte ma belle sinon je te fais l'amour dans le couloir, me susurra Jake à l'oreille entre 2 baisers.

Il est marrant lui, comment veut-il que j'ouvre la porte s'il m'embrasse comme ça.

Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac pendant que Jake se collait dans mon dos et m'embrassait la nuque.

- Humm, Jacob. Ah enfin les voila.

- Tu y as échappé belle, c'était moins une pour que je te fasse l'amour ici.

Je le tirais à l'intérieur de l'appartement et il posa ses affaires sur le canapé. Je mis la chaine hifi en marche. C'était une habitude avec Jacob de faire l'amour en musique. Je en sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Jake me tira alors vers lui pour m'entrainer dans un slow langoureux. Il en profitait pour me caresser le dos, les hanches, les fesses. Il m'embrassait tantôt tendrement, tantôt fougueusement. Ma tunique fut rapidement lancée à travers la pièce de même que le tee-shirt de Jacob. Celui-ci entreprit donc de m'embrasser dans le cou tout en me caressant les seins. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir tellement il était doux. Je l'embrassais à mon tour dans le cou et derrière son oreille, zone très érogène chez lui.

- Oh Bella, y'a pas à dire t'es absolument parfaite.

Je riais doucement et continuais mes caresses. J'aimais avoir le contrôle sur Jacob, lui d'habitude si sur de lui baissait toujours ses gardes avec moi. C'est ça que j'aimais chez lui. Il savait prendre ses responsabilités d'Homme tout en se laissant dominer parfois.

Au fur et à mesure de notre slow, nos habits volaient dans la pièce et nous nous retrouvions tous les 2 en sous vêtement. Jake me regarder toujours avec cet éclat de désir dans les yeux et j'adorais ça, avec lui je me sentais vraiment femme et désirable.

Jacob m'emmena dans ma chambre et me fit allonger doucement sur le lit. Il prit place au dessus de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Il continua ses baisers dans mon cou puis sur ma poitrine me faisant gémir de plus belle. Je me cambrais pour le laisser dégrafer mon soutien gorge et après m'avoir regardé comme si j'étais une friandise, Jake embrassa mes pointes durcies grâce à lui. Il alternait l'une et l'autre tout en baladant ses mains le long de mon corps presque nu. Ses caresses provoquèrent mes gémissements de plus en souvent et ma respiration était de plus en plus hachée.

Je roulais du bassin pour qu'il lui porte un peu d'attention et après m'avoir fait languir encore un peu il descendit ses baisers sur mon ventre puis l'intérieur de mes cuisses qui s'ouvrirent pour lui.

Délicatement, comme si j'étais en porcelaine, Jacob fit descendre mon sous vêtement en me regardant dans les yeux. Les siens étaient noircis par le désir et le miens ne devaient pas être mieux. Il s'attaqua (enfin) à mon antre et commença par lécher mon bouton me provoquant un sursaut de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Il le léchait, le mordillait, l'aspirait parfois et j'étais déjà dans un état second. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que le plaisir que Jacob me donnait.

Un orgasme puissant vint m'achever et je retomber sur le matelas, Jake me laissa le temps de reprendre mes esprits en embrassant mon ventre puis mes seins et enfin mes lèvres. J'en profitais pour le remercier comme il se doit en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Je le fis ensuite se retourner dos au matelas et m'asseyais à califourchon sur son ventre. Je roulais des hanches pour créer une friction entre nos deux sexes et cela plu à mon amant puisqu'un puissant gémissement franchit ses douces lèvres. J'entrepris alors de l'embrasser en suivant une ligne de sa bouche à son sexe.

Je lui enlevais son boxer et libérais son sexe gorgé de plaisir pour moi. J'embrassais alors doucement son gland puis léchais son sexe tendu tout en commençant de lents mouvements de haut en bas. Jacob avait les yeux fermés pour profiter du plaisir que je lui infligeais. Je continuais mon petit manège un moment en alternant les bisous et les caresses. J'attrapais discrètement un préservatif sur la table de chevet et l'enfilais rapidement à Jacob. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, je m'asseyais sur sa verge dressée. Un gémissement nous prit tous les 2 et Jake saisit mes hanches pour me donner le rythme qui augmentait de plus en plus vite.

- Putain Jake, j'vais .. pas tarder.

- T'es si serrée, il m'avait répondu cela en augmentant encore le rythme ce qui me permit d'exploser. Jacob me suivit peu de temps après et nous nous écroulions tous les 2 dans le lit.

Jacob se leva pour enlever la capote et vint de se recoucher en me serrant contre lui. J'allumais alors une cigarette et filais quelques taffes à Jake. C'était notre petit rituel.

Quand tout à coup, des coups à la porte retentirent.

- Bébé c'est moi, ouvre la porte.

Jacob me regarda alors plein d'incompréhension. On avait une règle et une seule : on ne couchait pas ensemble quand on avait quelqu'un dans notre vie.

Et c'est vrai qu'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler Bébé pouvait porter à confusion. Je l'embrassais alors pour le rassurer que je n'avais pas enfreint la règle et me levais pour enfiler le tee-shirt de Jake.

Les coups continuèrent et je me dépêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

- Putain doucement Em', il est 3 h du mat'.

Il était là, tout sourire et je réalisais enfin.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? tu devais arriver que la semaine prochaine.

- Surpriseeeeee ! me dit –il en me faisant tourner dans ses bras. Je le serrais à mon tour et criais de joie.

- Hum, salut. Jacob était là dans le couloir, rhabillé, il ne lui manquait que son tee-shirt que j'avais sur moi.

- Jacob voici Emmet et Emmet c'est Jacob.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement puis Jake se tourna vers moi et me dit qu'il allait nous laisser. Je retournais alors dans la chambre pour m'habiller plus convenablement et rendre son bien à Jake et il repartit dès que cela fut fait sans même m'avoir embrassée.

Mais j'étais tellement heureuse qu'Emmet soit là que les agissements bizarres de Jake ne me sautèrent pas aux yeux.

- Alors maintenant raconte moi tout ! priais-je Em'.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

- Bébé, laisse-moi au moins le temps de débarquer !

- Arrête avec ce surnom stupide Em' et raconte moi !

- Mais il te va parfaitement ce surnom Bébé ! Puis je dis ce que je veux d'abord, na !

- Bouh c'est toi le gros bébé là Em'.

- Si tu veux que je te raconte ce que je fais ici, tu ferais mieux de ne plus m'embêter.

Je mimais alors une fermeture sur mes lèvres et Em' rigola

- C'est exactement pour ça que tu resteras mon Bébé.

Il me serra alors dans ses bras et me dit que je lui avais énormément manqué. Puis il commença son récit.

- Donc comme tu le sais, j'ai trouvé un poste à Seattle et je rentre à la maison. Vous me manquiez trop. Bref, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis déjà là ? Je hochais la tête vigoureusement. Bien quand je t'ai appelé hier je ne devais vraiment arriver que la semaine prochaine mais mon contrat était déjà fini et mes affaires déjà emballées. Donc j'ai pris la route et me voilà !

- En tous cas, moi je suis trop contente que tu sois déjà là ! Tu restes dormir ici cette nuit ?

- En toute honnêteté, ça m'arrangerait parce qu'il est 3h du matin et que je n'ai pas le courage de chercher un hôtel et que mes parents ne savent pas que je suis ici donc imagine leur tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer chez eux en pleine nuit.

- En effet, il manquerait plus qu'ils t'assomment avec une poêle, rigolais-je, donc tu t'es dit : et si j'allais embêter Bella à 3h du matin. T'as de la chance que Rose ne soit pas là sinon elle t'aurait tué.

- Ouais j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça … me dit-il tout penaud, et donc c'est ok, je peux dormir ici ?

- Bien sûr Em', t'es ici chez toi !

Je proposais à Emmet de prendre une douche histoire de se détendre après la longue route qu'il venait de faire, chose qu'il accepta volontiers. Je l'attendis donc dans mon lit en regardant la télé. Je zappais régulièrement quand il apparut torse nu.

- Emmet sérieux, tu ne pouvais pas t'habiller ?

- Quelle utilité de prendre une douche si je remets des habits sales ? Puis je suis plus à l'aise comme ça pour dormir !

- Ouais bref, viens là, parce que je suis crevée moi !

- Tu m'étonnes, t'as fait des folies de ton corps ce soir ! C'est ton mec ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Non ce n'est pas mon mec, puis c'est une longue histoire et je suis fatiguée !

- Non raconte-moi maintenant ou je me sers de mon arme secrète !

- Ok ok je te raconte : alors Jake et moi on ne sort pas ensemble, on s'aime bien mais on ne s'aime pas et on prend du plaisir ensemble.

- Ouais, une amitié améliorée quoi !

- Oui voilà c'est exactement ça ! Ca ne te choque pas ?

- Ba non pourquoi ?

- Edward & Jasper ont vraiment eu du mal eux !

- Ils peuvent parler, ils couchent avec des filles différentes chaque semaine, toi au moins tu sais avec qui tu couches ! Puis tu te protèges hein ?

- Bien sûr Em', je ne suis pas totalement idiote non plus !

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Puis de toute façon, il a l'air sympa ce Jacob !

- Il l'est ! Bon là je suis vraiment fatiguée !

- Ouais au dodo bébé, il est l'heure me répondit Emmet comme s'il parlait à un enfant !

- Bonne nuit nounours ! Je me collais à lui et il m'embrassa le front.

Je tombais presque aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

- Bells ! Tu ne devineras jam.. Oh désolée.

Rose venait de débarquer dans ma chambre, je regardais mon réveil : 09h54. Je me demandais alors pourquoi elle avait refermée la porte doucement et c'est quand je sentis le bras sur ma hanche que je me rappelais qu'Emmet avait dormi avec moi.

- Oh non, gémis-je.

Bien sûr Emmet ne se réveillait pas ! Un ouragan aurait pu traverser la chambre qu'il dormirait encore ! Je sortais alors du lit pour rejoindre Rose, je la trouvais dans la cuisine en train de se faire du café. Elle m'en servit une tasse quand elle me vit arriver.

- Rose ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Non mais tu fais ce que tu veux, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Mais écoute-moi au moins ! Emmet a débarqué à 3h du matin, il rentre à Seattle et comme personne n'est au courant il n'avait qu'ici pour dormir.

- Pourquoi vous avez dormi ensemble ?

- Ba je vois mal Emmet dormir sur le canapé, il en serait tombé au moins 100 fois ni dans ton lit, tu m'aurais tuée de lui avoir proposé. Rose acquiesça en souriant. Et tu sais bien que je ne dors bien que dans mon lit !

- Ouais c'est vrai mais j'avoue que j'ai été choquée de le voir ici parce que je le pensais encore à Chicago et en plus il était torse nu serré contre toi.

- C'est sur que j'aurais pensé pareil mais je t'assure que non. Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais m'annoncer en débarquant comme une furie dans ma chambre !

- Oh ! tu ne devineras jamais !

- Ba dis moi alors, lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie Bella ! Bref, Royce et moi on s'est fiancé !

- Au mon dieu, fais moi voir ta bague ! Oh Rose elle est magnifique. Je suis super heureuse pour toi.

- Merci Bells. Je suis heureuse aussi.

- Bon je vais à la douche et si Emmet se réveille ne vous entretuez pas, rigolais-je

Pendant ma douche, je repensais à l'annonce de Rose, la veille elle doutait de son avenir avec Royce et là ils sont fiancés. Puis son comportement vis-à-vis d'Emmet est vraiment spécial, ils ne se sont jamais aimés et il n'y a aucune raison à ça.

En sortant de la douche, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre en sous vêtement. Emmet était réveillé mais était encore dans mon lit. Je cherchais des vêtements devant mon armoire quand il vient se poser derrière moi pour me faire un câlin.

- Hum, tu sens drôlement bon Bébé.

- Je sors de la douche Emmet, si tu m'avais dis le contraire, je me serais posée des questions ! riais-je

- C'est pas faux ! je vais y aller aussi d'ailleurs.

- Oui tu ferais bien ! dis-je en me pinçant le nez.

- Oh Bébé, oserais tu insinuer que je ne sens pas bon ? Tout en disant cela il m'avait attrapée et jetée dans le lit. A présent il me surplombait ce qui m'empêchait de bouger.

- Nounours, tu sais très bien que jamais j'oserais dire de telles inepties ! lui répondis-je en utilisant la moue de Jasper.

- Oh non B. pas cette stupide moue ! me dit-il en se repoussant. Tu sais très bien que je n'y résiste pas !

- Et c'est bien pour ça que je l'utilise.

Je m'installais à califourchon sur lui et m'allongeais sur son torse.

- Je suis super contente que tu sois là Em', parce que tu m'as vachement manqué !

On resta comme ça un petit moment avant que je ne me relève pour m'habiller et Emmet pour se laver.

Je rejoignis Rose dans le salon, elle regardait un film dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Elle me regarda m'installer puis vint se caler contre moi. Quand Emmet revint propre et habillé, rose et moi étions lovées l'une contre l'autre toutes comateuses.

Il s'installa à ma gauche, Rose étant à ma droite et il mit sa tête sur mon épaule. Quiconque serait rentré à cet instant aurait trouvé le spectacle attendrissant. Les apparences sont bien trompeuses parce que Rose et Emmet ne sont pas du tout attendrissants dans leur relation. Leurs disputes incessantes ne sont vraiment pas ce qu'on peut qualifier d'attendrissant.

Mais pour l'instant la paix régnait dans notre salon. Jusqu'au moment où mon estomac émit une plainte monstrueuse. Emmet et Rosalie furent d'ailleurs pris d'un fou-rire qui commençait à me gagner.

- Quoi ? leur dis-je innocemment.

Rien, répondit ma soi disant meilleure amie en se foutant ouvertement de moi. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord tous les 2 c'était à mon insu.

- Bon ben puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse entre vous … dis-je en me levant.

Ma petite réplique eut l'effet escompté puisque leurs rires cessèrent. Je partais dans la cuisine quand je vis qu'Emmet me suivait.

- Quoi ? moi aussi j'ai faim ! me répliqua-t-il

- Mais j'ai rien dit nounours, absolument rien, souriais-je.

En mangeant on avait décidé Emmet et moi d'aller voir ses parents pour leur faire la surprise. On avait proposé à Rose de venir mais elle avait des projets avec Royce.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Esmée et Carlisle ne fut pas long grâce aux blagues d'Emmet. Je me garais devant leur maison en signifiant bien à Emmet que je reviendrais le chercher.

Je sonnais et Esmée vint m'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Esmée, bonjour Carlisle, leur dis-je.

- Oh bonjour Bella. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas vu.

- Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai une surprise pour vous !

- Une surprise ? me demanda Carlisle perplexe.

- Oui, répondis-je en riant. Installez-vous au salon, j'arrive avec ma surprise.

Ils s'exécutèrent alors et j'allais chercher Em'.

- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils te verront.

- Allez on y va ! me répondit seulement Emmet.

- Pressé de revoir sa môman nounours ?

Il ne répondit rien de compréhensible, juste des grognements.

J'avançais vers la maison en faisant signe à Emmet de ne pas faire de bruit. Esmée et Carlisle étaient dos à nous et ne nous avaient pas entendus.

- Surpriseeeeee ! criais-je les faisant sursauter.

Esmée eut un temps de réaction puis fonça dans les bras de son fils puis dans les miens tandis que Carlisle saluait à son tour Emmet.

- Oh merci Bella ! c'est une merveilleuse surprise ! Merci merci merci

- De rien Esmée, remerciez surtout ce gros balourd.

Elle retourna alors dans les bras de son fils.

- Tu restes combien de temps ? Ne me dis pas que tu repars vite s'il te plait ! Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri.

- Toi aussi maman et je ne repars pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, j'ai trouvé un poste ici et vous allez devoir me supporter pour une durée indéterminée.

- Oh comme je suis heureuse mon fils. Et tu as déjà trouvé un logement ?

- Euh …

- Il va vivre à l'appart' avec Rose & moi. Emmet me regardait plein d'incompréhension. Au moins le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose de mieux.

- Oh mais tu revenir vivre ici si tu veux.

- Non maman ça ira puis j'ai déjà donné mon accord à Bella donc …

- Oh d'accord mais tu passeras nous voir souvent !

- Maman j'habite dans la même ville que toi donc bien évidemment qu'on va se voir souvent.

- Je préfère en être sûre. Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

- J'ai 24 ans maman plus 10 !

- Mais tu seras toujours mon bébé !

Je rigolais dans mon coin mais Emmet me surprit et me lança un regard qui signifiait « dis quelque chose et je te fous la honte » enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre alors je n'ai rien dit. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable.

La journée passa rapidement et avant de partir Esmée fit promettre à Emmet de revenir le lendemain.

On arrivait devant la porte de l'appartement en rigolant quand je m'aperçus que la porte était entre-ouverte. Emmet me poussa contre le mur et m'obligea à ne pas bouger tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu me chercher.

J'avais peur, j'étais tétanisée et même s'il ne m'avait pas demandé de ne pas bouger j'en aurais été incapable.

Des éclats de voix retentirent puis une détonation.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

- Emmet ! hurlais-je en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement.

Ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi. Emmet était allongé par terre et semblait inconscient. J'avançai vers lui quand j'aperçu un homme étendu sur le sol baignant dans son sang.

Les voisins ayant entendu le tir et mes cris arrivèrent et appelèrent une ambulance.

Moi, j'en étais incapable. Je secouais Emmet pour qu'il se réveille mais il ne le faisait pas. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter et j'hurlais le prénom de mon ami étendu là à cause de moi, parce qu'il avait voulu me protéger.

Les secours arrivèrent et me firent reculer. Emmet s'était apparemment cogné la tête durant la bagarre et il fallait l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. J'exigeai de monter avec lui dans l'ambulance et les secouristes n'osèrent pas m'en empêcher.

Durant le trajet, j'appelais Rose en tentant de lui expliquer mais les seuls mots qui furent compréhensibles à travers mes sanglots furent « Emmet », « hôpital ».

- Je suis là dans 10 minutes, me dit simplement Rose avant de raccrocher.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Emmet fut directement emmené par des médecins. Et je me retrouvais là, seule dans ce lieu que je détestais.

- Bella ! Oh mon dieu Bella ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rose !

Je me jetais dans ses bras et ne parvenais pas à calmer mes sanglots. On resta comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix d'Esmée qui demandait des nouvelles de son fils à l'accueil tout en pleurant. Je me précipitais vers elle.

- Esmée ! Je suis désolée, lui dis je avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras. C'est de ma faute et …

- Chut ma chérie, calme toi, me dit elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Comment vous avez su ?

- Rose m'a appelé tout de suite après ton appel mais elle n'a pas su m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

- L'appartement était ouvert et Emmet m'a dit de rester dehors et lui est entré et oh mon dieu Esmée je m'en veux tellement.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu un coup de feu, _Esmée hoqueta d'horreur_, puis je suis entrée et Emmet était étendu par terre et l'autre type était plein de sang et Emmet ne se réveillait pas.

J'avais réussi à débiter tout ça mais maintenant les mots ne sortaient plus et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Carlisle partit alors chercher plus d'informations auprès de ses collègues puisqu'il travaillait lui aussi dans cet hôpital mais en pédiatrie.

Edward et Jasper arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard et dès qu'ils nous virent Esmée et moi sanglotant dans les bras de Rose, ils se précipitèrent vers nous.

Edward prit sa mère dans ses bras et Jasper vint directement vers moi.

- Putain Bella, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? débita Jasper

- Emmet, réussis-je à articuler.

- Emmet ? me demanda Edward, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

Rose leur expliqua rapidement le pourquoi de sa venue.

- C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute !

- Non Bella ! Si Emmet est ici c'est parce qu'il était bien plus apte à gérer la situation que toi ! Rien n'est de ta faute ! me répliqua Rose en tenant ma tête entre ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Carlisle revint avec des informations. Apparemment Emmet n'avait rien de grave. Il était juste sonné et commençait déjà à se réveiller.

- Je veux le voir, dis-je à Carlisle.

- Ca tombe bien parce que lui aussi. Enfin je suppose que c'est toi « bébé » qu'il n'arrête pas d'appeler.

Je souris à la remarque de Carlisle et reconnaissais bien là Emmet.

- Suivez moi.

Tout le monde suivit Carlisle et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Emmet était déjà bien réveillé et priai les infirmières de m'appeler.

- Emmet ! je courus dans ses bras suivie d'Esmée et du reste de la troupe, même Rose alla le saluer.

- Mais c'est qu'elle a de la force la petite, plaisanta Emmet. Tu n'as rien ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer et toi au moindre problème tu rappliques ! T'es vraiment suicidaire y'a pas à dire.

- Je te signale nounours que si je n'étais pas entrée, tu serais encore étendu dans mon salon à l'heure qu'il est !

- Ok, un point pour toi ! mais ne t'avises plus de me refaire ce coup là !

- Toi non plus !

On toqua à la porte et deux policiers entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital pour nous interroger. L'homme avec qui Emmet s'était battu est mort et ils avaient besoin de notre témoignage. On raconta alors tour à tour notre version et les policiers nous signalèrent que cela correspondait avec les témoignages des voisins et des indices trouvés sur place donc que l'affaire était déjà résolue puisque l'homme était connu des services de police pour divers cambriolages.

Emmet dû rester à l'hôpital une nuit en observation et il pourrait sortir le lendemain s'il n'y avait pas de complications.

Nous repartîmes donc tous de l'hôpital et cette nuit là Rose et moi avons dormi dans le lit King size de Jasper. Je me collais tellement à ce dernier qu'il mourait de chaud mais j'avais encore très peur de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Le lendemain fut une journée assez calme entre le retour d'Emmet de l'hôpital et l'installation de ses affaires qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déballer.

Le jour suivant fut par contre une autre histoire : nous devions tous assister à une répétition des garçons pour leur donner notre avis. Ils avaient un concert dans 4 jours et celui-ci représentait leur examen final. Malheureusement pour eux personne n'était d'accord.

- Non moi je pense que vous devriez commencez par cette chanson plutôt que celle là parce qu'elle est plus vivante et mettra tout de suite le public en transe, expliqua Rose.

- Moi je suis plutôt d'accord avec Rose, leur précisais-je.

- Mais si on commence par des chansons vivantes puis qu'ensuite il n'y a plus que des chansons calmes ça ne va pas aller ! Tout le monde va s'ennuyer. Edward avait vraiment le sens pratique.

- Hum, c'est pas faux ça non plus. Explication qui tient la route ! Je me raccroche à ton idée.

- Oh merci ma Bella ! me dit Edward en m'attirant contre lui pour me donner un bisou sur la joue.

- Traitresse ! me dit Rose

- Ses bisous sont mieux que les tiens, désolée. Répliquais-je en riant.

- Ah ouais ? me demanda Rose faussement outrée. Ba si ce n'est que ça …

Elle m'avait attrapée et étant en train de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Oh, ça devient chaud, dit Emmet.

Rose me relâcha et regarda Edward :

- Rivalise avec ça maintenant !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Sans même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes. Et mon esprit occulta tout le reste. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que la douceur de ces 2 tentatrices qui me procuraient un réel plaisir. Je ne sais combien de temps ce baiser dura mais lorsque je repris conscience d'où on était Edward s'approchait déjà de Rose.

- Je suis bien meilleur que toi à ce jeu là ma belle !

- Non mais j'hallucine ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! leur hurlais-je

Et je fis la seule chose que je maitrisais : fuir !

Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux, de lui et de toute cette souffrance. Alors je me mis à courir. Sans but. Je courais. Je fuyais. Je pleurais.

Les couloirs du studio me paraissaient longs et la porte de sortie me libéra. Je dus en bousculer certains, en surprendre d'autres mais tout ceci ne m'importait guère. Je courais. Ca m'était vital. Ma course folle continuait encore et les passants se retournaient sur moi. Surpris.

Mes pas me conduisirent dans un parc que j'affectionnais. Les visiteurs étaient nombreux. Les enfants jouaient. Le bonheur régnait. Je m'assis dans l'herbe et laissais l'atmosphère si spéciale de ce lieu m'envahir. Mes pleurs se calmèrent, ma respiration également. Mais mon cœur lui saignait encore.

Un petit garçon arriva pour récupérer sa balle qui était tombée près de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Il devait avoir 5 ans peut-être 6.

- Excuse-moi Madame.

- Oh, ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu pleures ? me demanda-t-il soucieux

- Oui. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui mentir.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mal, lui répondis-je

- Oh, ma maman me fait toujours un bisou magique quand j'ai mal ! t'en veux un ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Ma blessure ne pourrait se réparer grâce à un bisou puisque c'en est un qui me l'a créée.

Le petit attendait une réponse.

- Tu sais j'ai très mal là, lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur son cœur.

- Oh, ton cœur il a bobo ? Parce que moi aussi mon cœur il a eu bobo puis les docteurs ils me l'ont réparé et maintenant il est très grand et comme ça je peux mettre tout le monde dedans. Si tu veux je peux te faire une place dans mon cœur pour plus que le tien il a mal !

- C'est vrai tu ferais ça ?

- Ba oui parce que maman elle dit toujours que on a toujours de la place dans son cœur.

- Oh, merci bonhomme. Tu vois j'ai déjà moins mal, lui dis je avec le sourire.

- Je vais te faire un bisou comme ça tu seras guérie.

Il s'approcha et me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- Seth, viens là et arrête d'embêter la dame.

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'embête pas au contraire.

- Ba oui maman, la madame elle avait mal au cœur puis du coup je lui ai fais un bisou magique puis une place dans mon cœur comme tu m'as dit qu'il était très grand.

- Oh, d'accord. Va jouer avec ta balle maintenant.

- Oui, maman. Au revoir madame

- Au revoir Seth et appelle moi Bella

- Au revoir madame Bella, me répondit-il alors. Il s'éloigna et rejoignit quelques enfants jouant un peu plus loin.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? me demanda la mère de Seth.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Je m'appelle Emily et désolée pour Seth, il est très curieux.

- Je suis contente d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Il est tombé au bon moment.

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez mal au cœur, ça va mieux ?

- Ca fait tellement mal. Vous savez cette douleur qui vous tiraille de l'intérieur et que quoi que vous fassiez elle reste là.

- Oh oui je la connais très bien, mon mari, le père de Seth est militaire. Il est basé en Afghanistan et chaque jour que Dieu fait je prie pour qu'il ne revienne pas au pays entouré de 4 planches.

- Je dois vous paraître ridicule avec mes problèmes de cœur.

- Non chaque douleur doit être écoutée sinon elle grandit de jour en jour. Et ça vous dérange si on se tutoie ?

- Oh non bien sûr. Tu n'es pas très vieille en plus. Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- J'ai 23 ans. Sam et moi sommes ensemble depuis des lustres j'ai l'impression. On s'est connu à 15 ans et Je suis tombée enceinte à 18. Seth n'était pas voulu mais il était là alors je n'ai pas voulu m'en séparer. Quand on a apprit pour Seth, Sam s'était déjà engagé auprès de l'armée pour qu'il le recrute dès sa majorité alors il n'a pas pu faire autrement. Aujourd'hui Seth à 5 ans et c'est à peine s'il connaît son père.

- Je suis désolée Emily, ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

- Non c'est vrai, puis entre le travail et la maison j'ai parfois du mal à gérer Seth. Ma mère le garde souvent mais je ne veux pas trop l'embêter.

- Tu sais si un jour tu as besoin, je peux m'occuper de Seth, aller le chercher à l'école et tout ça je peux gérer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Biens sûr puis ça me permettrait de m'éloigner de mes problèmes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

- C'est une longue histoire tu sais.

- J'ai tout mon temps ma belle.

Je lui racontais alors mon histoire, mes sentiments pour Edward qui lui ne me considérait que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Mes craintes vis-à-vis de Royce et Rose ainsi que le retour d'Emmet et notre relation spéciale. J'évoquai même Jacob et notre amitié améliorée.

Emily m'écouta tout débiter et cela me fit vraiment du bien.

- Tu sais Bella je comprends parfaitement que tu te sois sentie utilisée par Edward lorsqu'il t'a embrassée mais ne lui en veux pas trop, après tout il ne connaît pas tes sentiments et ne pensait pas te faire souffrir. Et pour Rosalie c'est pareil.

- Oui mais elle connaît mes sentiments pour Edward et le pousser à m'utiliser … Ahh ça me sidère franchement.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle a vu là une chance pour toi d'embrasser ton fantasme ambulant.

- Peut-être. Je vais y aller Emily parce que je crois qu'ils vont appeler police secours si je ne leur donne pas de nouvelles.

- Oh d'accord. Emily semblait déçue.

- Enfin je pourrais toujours envoyer un sms à Emmet pour lui dire que je suis en vie et rester encore un peu.

- Je t'offre le resto alors.

- Non Emily je n'ai pas pris d'argent.

- Si je te l'offre c'est que tu n'as pas besoin d'argent.

Emily appela Seth et lui annonça qu'on mangeait ensemble ce soir pendant que j'envoyais un message à Emmet :

_Désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt._

_Je rentre dans la soirée._

_Love._

Emmet me répondit quasi instantanément :

_Ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça._

_Je t'attends chez toi._

_T'aime._

- On y va ? me demanda Emily

- Oui c'est bon je suis prête.

Emily m'emmena dans un petit resto près de chez elle. Et je me rendis compte qu'elle n'habitait qu'à 10 minutes de chez moi. La soirée fut excellente. Seth et Emily réussirent à me faire oublier mes problèmes.

- Au fait Seth, Bella va te garder quelques fois quand je travaillerais.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je en souriant

- Trop cool. Il me sauta dans les bras pour me faire un câlin digne des plus grands. Dis Bella, on pourra aller au zoo un jour parce que j'ai vraiment envie de voir les singes puis les tigres et les girafes et les crocrodiles et …

- Doucement mon chéri et promis on ira ensemble, je riais face à son enthousiasme.

- Super merci Bella.

Seth commençait à être fatigué et Emily me proposa de prendre un dernier verre chez elle pour permettre à Seth d'aller se coucher.

On arriva alors chez Emily et je découvris avec plaisir leur maison. Elle était ravissante : 4 chambres, une déco de rêve, une salle de jeux pleine à craquer pour Seth, et le must un énorme jardin avec piscine.

- Wo, t'as une maison de rêve Emily.

- C'est la maison de MES rêves en effet. Tu sais Sam gagne bien sa vie puis moi je travaille beaucoup et mes parents sont morts dans un accident peu avant la naissance de Seth donc j'ai hérité d'une grosse somme puisque je suis fille unique.

On se servit un verre tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Vers 23h je partis de chez elle à contre cœur. J'avais peur de la réaction d'Emmet.

- En tout cas merci Emily d'avoir été là aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme ta présence m'a fait du bien. Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée.

- Moi aussi Bella puis on se reverra puisque tu es officiellement la nourrice de mon fils.

- Oui tu as mon numéro appelle moi dès que tu as besoin surtout.

- Pas de problème, bye Bella et rentre bien.

- Bye Emi et encore merci.

En arrivant à l'appartement, je me rendis compte qu'Emmet ne m'avait pas mentit et qu'il m'attendait bien mais par contre il s'était endormi dans le canapé.

Je parcourais rapidement l'appartement à la recherche de Rosalie mais m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas là. Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle où si j'en étais triste. Je m'installais alors près d'Emmet dans le canapé et lui caressa doucement le bras. Il remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas.

Je continuais alors mes caresses tout en repensant à la journée qui venait de se dérouler. Malgré un début catastrophique, la journée avait été récupérée par la rencontre d'Emily et de Seth. Je les appréciais déjà énormément tous les 2.

Je sentis Emmet se réveiller et quand il comprit que j'étais à côté de lui il me serra contre lui dans un énorme câlin.

- Ne me refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! Tu n'imagines même pas mon inquiétude.

- Je suis désolée Em'.

- Je sais Bébé, mais tu sais je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ta réaction mais faut vraiment qu'on parle.

- Demain Em' s'il te plait.

- Pas de soucis mais tu n'y échapperas pas. Au fait Rosalie a préféré ne pas dormir ici ce soir parce qu'elle a eu peur que tu lui en veuilles m'a-t'-elle dit.

- Oh.

- Elle a vraiment passé une mauvaise journée tu sais. Après que tu sois partie, tout le monde a été surpris et après t'avoir appelé 100 fois chacun on était tous morts d'inquiétude. J'ai dû rassurer Jasper pendant 10 minutes au téléphone après ton sms. Il était prêt à aller à la police. C'est Rosalie qui l'en a empêché. Elle lui a dit que tu reviendrais de toi-même quand tu serais prête. Alors il a attendu.

- Je l'appellerais demain pour m'excuser. Allons dormir maintenant.

On alla donc dans ma chambre et après m'être changée et lavée les dents je m'allongeais dans le lit. Emmet était déjà installé et m'attira contre lui. On s'endormit d'ailleurs comme ça en espérant que demain serait une meilleure journée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avant Emmet mais profitais du réconfort de ses bras. La journée d'hier m'avait quand même bien chamboulée et la conversation bien qu'inévitable avec Emmet n'est pas très attendue. Pourtant il faudra que je donne des explications que se soit à Emmet qu'à Jasper et Edward.

Mais de toute manière, je pense qu'Emmet a compris. Il est très perspicace sous ses airs de balourd. S'il a compris mes sentiments alors ils seront 3 à être au courant : lui, Rosalie & Jacob.

Jacob. Tiens je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Faut dire qu'entre le retour d'Emmet, l'hôpital et hier je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à moi. Je vais l'appeler.

Je m'extirpais, parce que c'est exactement le terme, des bras d'Emmet et composais le numéro de Jacob tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

- Allo ? soupira une voix endormie

- Jacob ? c'est Bella.

- Bella ? tu vas bien ? Rosalie m'a appelé hier pour savoir si tu étais avec moi et m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé. Tu veux en parler ?

- Jake doucement, ris-je. Oui ça va. En tout cas mieux qu'hier.

- En même temps, tu peux difficilement faire pire à ce que j'ai compris.

- Ouais j'avoue. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Jacob. Elle n'aurait pas dû t'appeler.

- Rose a bien fait. Si tu as des problèmes, je suis là. Enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas de mon aide …

- T'es fou Jake ! Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi ! Pourquoi tu penses un truc pareil ?

- Ba je ne sais pas avec le retour de ton petit-ami et tout ça …

- Mon quoi ?

- Ton petit-ami Bella, tu veux que je te fasse une description de TON chéri ?

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ! Je n'ai pas de petit-ami !

- Ba et le mec qui t'appelle « Bébé », c'est qui alors ?

- Oh non ne me dis pas que t'as cru qu'Emmet et moi on sortait ensemble ?

- Ba je ne te le dis pas alors … me répondit-il penaud.

- C'est simplement un surnom qu'il me donne c'est tout puis on s'est toujours dit que quand on avait quelqu'un dans notre vie alors notre hum arrangement se suspendait !

- Ouais je sais mais les circonstances portaient à confusion !

- Un point pour toi, je te l'accorde. Et c'est à cause de ça que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis ?

- Euh, peut-être ?

- J'y crois pas ! Jacob Black a été vexé ?

- Je croyais que tu m'avais menti ! Alors oui je t'en voulais !

- Jake je te promets que jamais je te mentirais sur un truc aussi important !

Notre conversation dura encore un petit moment et il fut convenu qu'il passerait à l'appart ce soir pour rencontrer Emmet et qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

Emmet ne se leva qu'une heure plus tard et j'étais déjà douchée et habillée. Il vint me serrer dans ses bras en guise de bonjour comme à son habitude et commença d'entrée son questionnaire tout en déjeunant.

- Alors tu vas me raconter pour hier ? Parce que ne crois pas que j'ai oublié !

- Doucement Em' tu viens à peine de te lever.

- Et ce n'est certainement pas une raison convaincante. Tu sais que tu n'y échapperas pas alors plus vite fait, plus vite fini !

- D'accord ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

- T'es amoureuse d'Ed ?

_Touché, coulé …_

- Comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

- Donc oui tu l'es ?

- Oui Em' mais ne lui dis rien s'il te plait !

- Bébé tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Puis tu sais que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir hier et au départ je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta réaction ? Rose t'embrasse et je dois avouer que le spectacle était plaisant soi dit en passant. Bref, après Ed t'embrasse et là tu pètes un câble et tu t'enfuis en courant. La seule explication que j'ai trouvée c'est que tu l'aimes.

- Et ouais, la petite Bella est amoureuse du meilleur ami de son presque-grand-frère. Typique. Lui dis-je blasée.

- C'est sûr que l'originalité n'est pas top mais bon les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Depuis quand ?

- Longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

- Tu sais Bébé, je ne veux surtout pas te faire la morale ou quoi que se soit d'autre mais je connais mon frère et la seule préoccupation qu'il a en ce moment c'est la musique.

- Et les greluches qu'ils se tapent.

- Aussi j'avoue mais justement, ce n'est pas un modèle de relation de couples ni de fidélité.

- Je sais tout ça Em' et j'aimerais vraiment ne pas ressentir tout ces trucs mais quand il est là j'ai qu'une envie c'est de me serrer contre lui et ses sourires en coin qui me font fondre. Ah il m'énerve d'être aussi beau.

- C'est de famille tout ça, me répondit Emmet sur le ton de la conversation.

Ayant compris son petit manège je lui répondis :

- C'est vrai que Carlisle est plutôt canon dans son genre.

- Je parlais de moi Bébé ! me dit-il faussement outré

- Ah ? ouais je ne sais pas faut voir !

- Faut voir ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

- Mais je ne fais que ça Emmet.

Il se lança alors dans un striptease improvisé en montant sur la table de la cuisine. Je profitais donc de la vue parce qu'il faut quand même remarquer qu'il est sacrément bien foutu celui là.

Après de nombreux déhanchements, il descendit enfin de la table seulement vêtu de son boxer. Mais il n'avait pas fini son petit show puisqu'il m'entraina dans une danse collée-serrée dans laquelle ses mains se baladèrent outrageusement sur mon corps.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous sorti de notre monde. Rosalie, Royce, Jasper et Edward se tenaient devant nous.

- Désolée, on ne voulait pas vous déranger, me dit timidement Rosalie

- Oh, vous ne dérangez pas. Emmet tentait de me vanter sa marchandise, sans grand résultat malheureusement, leur dis-je de manière très sérieuse. Emmet me lança un regard qui signifiait quelque chose du genre « ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on verra ! » enfin c'est ce que j'eus envie de comprendre.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger pourtant, me répliqua Royce.

Non mais qu'est qu'il a celui là ? Puis pourquoi il est là d'abord ? Ah oui c'est le mec de Rose et le pote de Jasper par la même occasion. N'empêche qu'il fait chier.

- On voulait juste prendre de tes nouvelles, expliqua Jasper.

- J'allais justement t'appeler Jazz.

- Avant ou après avoir testé la marchandise d'Emmet ?

Royce voulait vraiment foutre la merde aujourd'hui.

- A vrai dire, j'avais pensé à le faire pendant mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de dire quoi que ce soit. La marchandise est vraiment TRES impressionnante si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Sauf Emmet qui lui arborait un énorme sourire. Ah, les mecs et leur engin, un petit compliment et ils sont contents.

- Allez faites pas cette tête, vous savez bien que je n'aurais pas téléphoné pendant tout de même !

- Tu nous fais marcher hein Bells ? me demanda Jasper

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Enfin bref, j'ai vraiment pensé à t'appeler pour m'excuser de t'avoir inquiété hier.

- Ouais ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil.

- Ne NOUS refait plus jamais un coup pareil, avait murmuré Edward pourtant cela avait créé des frissons dans tout mon corps ce qu'Emmet ne manqua pas de remarquer et il me fit un sourire compatissant.

- Hum, ouais, hum désolée, encore. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Poussé par je ne sais quelle force, Edward vint me serrer dans ses bras. ET il me murmura à mon oreille de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que moi qui entende :

- Je m'en veux tellement tu sais. Je n'aurais pas du jouer à tes dépens mais j'ai vraiment pas percuté que ça te blesserait autant. On fait toujours de jeux comme ça toi et moi et je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait puis je ne savais pas pour Emmet et toi tu sais. Excuse-moi s'il te plait.

Durant tout son discours je suis restée les bras ballants et je ne pus que souffler un « T'en fais pas » pour seule réponse.

Jasper vint à son tour me serrait contre lui et il me fit un énorme bisou sur le front signe de son amour.

Il m'avait expliqué un jour que Carmen, leur nounou, leur faisait toujours un bisou sur le front et il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Elle lui avait répondu que l'amour qu'elle transmettait dans son bisou pouvait ainsi directement aller dans son cerveau qui lui le redirigeait dans son corps tout entier.

Jasper avait 6 ans et avait été convaincu par cette explication. Il ne l'a jamais oublié et un bisou sur le front signifie beaucoup pour lui. Je suppose aussi qu'il se souvient de Carmen, aujourd'hui décédée.

Royce, lui ne prit pas la peine de venir me voir et se dirigea directement vers le canapé où étaient installés les autres.

Quant à Rosalie, elle n'osa pas venir me voir mais elle ancra son regard dans le mien. Je pus y lire tous ses regrets et ses excuses. Je me jetais alors dans ses bras. Aucun mot n'eut besoin d'être échangé. Elle savait que je la pardonnais et que je ne voulais plus en parler.

L'après-midi passa dans la bonne humeur. On a parlé, ri, regardé des émissions les plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Un moment, j'étais dans la cuisine quant Emmet me rejoignit.

- Ton frère pense qu'on sort ensemble.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais il m'a dit ça tout à l'heure.

- Tu lui as dit que c'était pas vrai ?

- Non.

- Peut-être que ça le fera réagir.

- Ou peut-être pas.

- Allez viens là bébé.

Il me prit dans ses bras pile au moment où Edward entra dans la cuisine.

La chance est avec moi dis donc.

Edward balbutia des excuses et repartit aussitôt au salon.

- Il va vraiment y croire, me dit Emmet.

J'acquiesçai et retournais au salon avec des ravitaillements.

Jacob devait passer à la maison ce soir et j'attendais son appel pour me prévenir de l'heure à laquelle il arriverait. Mon téléphone sonna enfin et je me précipitais pour décrocher sous les rires de mes amis.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? C'est Seth.

- Oh bonjour mon chéri. Tu vas bien ?

Les autres prêtèrent attention à ma conversation suite au surnom évoqué.

- Oui et toi ? T'as plus bobo au cœur ?

- Non tu m'as complètement guérie. T'es un champion.

- Bella, je te passe maman elle veut te parler.

- D'accord chéri.

- Salut Bella, me dit la voix enjouée d'Emily.

- Salut. Ca va ?

- Oui merci, dis je suis un peu embêtée de t'appeler mais comme tu m'as proposé tes services de baby-sitter, j'aurais besoin de toi.

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi je te l'ai dit hier. Amène le moi, tu sais où j'habite non ?

- Ouais je vois où c'est je suis là dans 10 minutes.

- A tout de suite.

Je me tournais vers les autres qui étaient toujours silencieux.

- Ca tombe bien que vous soyez tous là parce qu'il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un.

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Hum hum. Il sera là dans 10 minutes.

Pendant ces minutes, chacun y alla de sa proposition : blond, brun, grand, jeune, vieux, beau, gentil etc.

10 minutes plus tard, on tapait à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et y découvrit Emily et Seth tous souriants. Emily m'expliqua qu'elle devait remplacer une collègue malade et qu'elle travaillait donc de nuit et elle me demandait de le garder avec moi cette nuit.

- Je suis vraiment gênée de te demander Bella mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix, ma mère enfin ma belle mère mais je l'appelle toujours 'maman' est en vacances.

- Hé du calme Emi. Y'a pas de souci je le garde avec moi cette nuit. Vas-y et bon courage pour ton boulot.

- Merci Bella. Tu es sage hein mon bébé avec Bella et puis on se voit demain. Tu me fais un câlin ?

- Oui maman. A demain puis fais un bon dodo. Je t'aime

- Moi aussi mon bébé.

- Bye Emily, à demain.

Je refermais la porte et annonçais à Seth que j'avais des amis à lui présenter.

- Les amis je vous présente le plus beau.

Seth s'approcha timidement de moi. 5 paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui. C'est Emmet qui fut le plus rapide à reprendre contenance.

- Salut bonhomme, alors c'est toi le prince de notre Bella.

- Nan, pas son prince ! Je suis son chéri ! Hein Bella que c'est vrai.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Allez approche que je te présente tout le monde. Alors le gros nounours là c'est Emmet, la jolie blonde qui ressemble à une poupée c'est Rosalie c'est ma meilleure amie. A coté c'est Royce. Puis le blondinet c'est Jasper. C'est le frère de Rosalie. Et enfin le dernier c'est Edward. C'est le frère d'Emmet.

- Salut, moi c'est Seth, leur dit-il fièrement.

- Enchanté Seth. Répondirent tous.

Les présentations faites, Seth fut entièrement à son aise et prenait tranquillement ses marques. Il jouait avec Emmet, Edward et Jasper à la guerre enfin c'est ce que j'en ai compris.

Pendant ce temps moi j'entrepris de faire la cuisine pour tout ce petit monde. Rosalie vint m'aider et je lui annonçais que Seth dormait à la maison ce soir et elle prit donc l'initiative d'aller chez Royce pour laisser sa chambre à Seth. Je l'en remerciais et on continua le repas tranquillement.

Jacob m'appela un peu avant le repas et je lui expliquais que j'avais un petit imprévu et qu'il pouvait venir manger à la maison mais qu'il devrait repartir après. Il m'indiqua qu'il arrivait.

Effectivement 5 minutes plus tard Jacob sonnait à la porte. Les présentations avec Seth furent aussi simples qu'avec les autres et le repas fut agréable malgré les remarques de Royce qui d'ailleurs ne plaisaient pas à Jake. Mais je lui intimais de se taire, ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre devant le petit. Il se contint mais difficilement devant l'idiotie des propos du fiancé de Rosalie.

Tout le monde repartit tôt en voyant la fatigue de Seth. Je fis donc la vaisselle le temps qu'Emmet s'occupait de brosser les dents de Seth et de le mettre en pyjama.

Quand je revins dans le salon, je les découvris dans le canapé. Seth était affalé contre Emmet. Le petit dormait profondément tandis qu'Emmet somnolait.

Je souris à cette vision et embrassais Emmet sur la joue pour le réveiller. Il conduisit Seth dans la chambre de Rose et le borda précautionneusement. A cet instant, je m'aperçus qu'Emmet ferait un très bon père sous ses airs d'ours.

On alla à notre tour nous coucher et je sombrais dans le sommeil très rapidement. Dans la nuit, Seth tapa à ma chambre et entra doucement. Je lui demandais alors ce qu'il avait. Il me répondit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Je l'invitais donc à venir à côté de moi dans le lit. Il se serra contre moi tandis qu'Emmet me serrait contre lui.

Vu de l'extérieur, on ressemblait très certainement à une famille.

Un jour j'aurais ma famille à moi.

* * *

Hello les lectrices.

Je voudrais juste avoir vos réactions, vos impressions sur ces 7 premiers chapitres.

Je suppose aussi que vous avez remarqué que je ne publiais pas de manière régulière. En fait je publie quand les chapitres sont prêts donc à bientôt.

Et merci à Alicia pour tes reviews :) .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Depuis le diner tous ensemble, je n'ai ni revu Seth ni les garçons. Ces derniers passent leur temps à répéter pour le spectacle de ce soir. Rose est rentrée à la maison et nous profitons du calme de l'appart' pour réviser. Emmet lui peaufine les derniers détails de son nouveau job qui commence lundi. Il est prof d'auto-défense. Il va donner des cours dans les collèges et lycées et aussi des cours libres. Il m'a déjà inscrite et moi j'ai obligée Rose à venir avec moi soi-disant pour ne pas que je sois toute seule mais c'est surtout pour qu'elle soit capable de se défendre dans toutes circonstances.

Il est 17h10 et Jacob devait venir me chercher à 17h. La ponctualité n'est vraiment pas son fort ! Jake m'accompagne au concert de ce soir. On a prévu d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble après pour fêter leur succès et la fin de leur année.

J'entends sa moto s'arrêter. Je me dépêche de descendre pour le rejoindre.

- Non mais t'as vu l'heure ?

- Doucement tigresse. J'ai du aller mettre de l'essence. Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse le coup de la panne quand même.

- Ca ne m'aurait pas gênée , lui répondis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Il rit mais ne releva pas le mot. On partit donc en direction du concert. Le début n'était prévu qu'à 19h mais nous avons tous été plus ou moins volontairement réquisitionnés pour installer les chaises et effectuer les derniers préparatifs.

A peine étais-je arrivée que Jasper se jetait sur moi.

- T'imagines même pas comme je suis mort de peur.

- Jazz arrête vous êtes parfaits. Y'a pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Puis si ça ne va pas tu me regardes et tu fais comme si tu ne jouais que pour moi.

- Ouais, restes bien visible alors parce je suis sûr que je vais faire appel à ta méthode.

- Je serais là. Et les autres sont aussi stressés que toi ?

- Royce ne montre jamais ses émotions alors je n'en ai aucune idée mais Edward est confiant.

- Et il a raison. Vous avez assez répété. Vous êtes prêts et vous allez être géniaux.

- Merci Bells, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Oh tu serais surement en train de souler tout le monde avec ton stress.

- Ah ah, très marrant. A tout l'heure Bells.

Je rejoignis Emmet, Rose & Jacob pour finir les préparatifs.  
Le concert commença par un groupe de filles que je ne connaissais pas. Le concert regroupait plusieurs groupes d'étudiants et le groupe des garçons était les derniers.  
Jasper devait être mort de peur dans les loges et je me frayais un chemin pour le retrouver.

En arrivant près des loges je crus voir une tête connue. Je m'approchais donc.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui ?

En effet, c'était bien elle. Alice Cullen se tenait là devant moi dans une tenue qui lui allait à ravir.

- Alice ? Je suis …

- Bella ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Me dit-elle en me serrant dans les bras.

- Je ne veux pas être impolie mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Edward nous a dit que tu ne devais revenir que la semaine prochaine.

- Ouais en fait c'est une surprise mes parents sont au courant et je ne voulais pas louper le concert. Alors me voilà.

- Il va être super heureux de te voir. J'allais justement les retrouver, tu viens avec moi ?

- Ouais je te suis.

Je la connaissais peu mais Alice me paraissait vraiment être une personne pleine de vie.

- Les gars, regardez qui je vous amène. Tadaaaaaaa

- Salut les gars, leur chantonna Alice.

- Lili ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ed en la serrant dans ses bras tellement fort qu'Alice n'était presque plus visible.

- Je suis venue soutenir mon grand frère chéri.

-Ba et nous ? questionna Jasper

-Vous aussi bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Ca va toi ?

- Oui et toi ma belle ?

- Ca va ça va. Salut Royce.

- Salut.

Tiens, avec elle non plus il n'est pas très enthousiaste. Ca me rassure. Il n'y a pas qu'avec moi.

Alice et Edward s'isolèrent un peu pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Jasper s'approcha alors de moi et nous nous taquinâmes un moment. Je savourais le bonheur d'être avec Jasper. Nous n'avions pas pu nous retrouver seuls depuis un moment et nos moments me manquaient.

On se calma un peu et Jasper me colla contre dos contre son torse. Nous regardions le groupe qui était sur scène et Jazz posa sa tête sur mon épaule en m'encerclant de ses bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Royce appelle Ed et Jazz pour qu'ils se préparent à entrer en scène. Alice et moi allâmes donc retrouver Jake, Rose et Emmet dans la foule.

A leur tour, ils furent étonnés et heureux de voir Alice. Et les embrassades furent nombreuses.

Alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à entrer en scène, Alice me questionna.

- Alors comme ça, Jasper et toi … ?

- Pardon ? Tu crois que … ? Ah non non pas du tout.

- Ah avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure …

- Non non il est libre comme l'air le Jasper.

- Oh mais je ne demandais pas ça pour ça tu sais, me répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et le concert des garçons pouvaient enfin débuter.

Comme prévu, Jasper chercha du réconfort dans mes yeux et j'espère lui avoir transmis tout ce qu'il souhaitait. En tous cas, ils se déchainèrent durant 45 minutes et le public les acclama comme il se doit. Leur prestation était digne des plus grands. 2 rappels furent même demandés par le public en délire.

Finalement après avoir été félicités par leur prof et par leurs nombreuses groupies, les garçons nous rejoignirent. Alice alla directement féliciter Edward, Rose fonça sur Royce et Emmet se dirigea vers Jasper. Jacob et moi nous nous sommes donc retrouvés à l'écart. Et je détestais être à l'écart. Heureusement, 30 secondes plus tard Edward se précipitait sur moi et me faisait tourner dans ses bras.

- T'as vu ça ma Bella, 2 rappels.

- Ouais vous avez été géniaux ! souriais-je , surtout m'oublies pas quand tu seras riche et célèbre.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Au pire je t'engagerais en tant que manager.

- Tu sais très bien que pour le business c'est Rose la reine.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux, donc attends je cherche ce que tu pourrais faire. Hum pourquoi pas garde du corps ? me demanda-t-il en riant

- Ca ce serait plutôt le rôle d'Emmet tu sais !

- Ah je sais !

- Dis moi ?

- Tu seras petite-amie officielle d'Edward Cullen.

- Parce que c'est un métier ça ?

- Ca en deviendra un ! Puis ce serait vraiment pratique pour éloigner toutes ces folles.

- Edward Cullen ! Ces folles comme tu dis sont celles qui vont te faire devenir riche et célèbre alors traite les avec un minimum de respect s'il te plait.

- Bien madame. Excusez-moi avocate des hystériques.

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit il me serrait dans ses bras et disais qu'il plaisantait. Dieu que j'étais bien dans ses bras. Il me relâcha et je félicitais Jazz et même Royce.

Et en les regardant tous ensemble, riant, heureux, je me dit que quoi que la vie me réserve, que les épreuves qui se trouveront sur mon chemin, je les surmonterais tant qu'ils sont à mes côtés. Parce qu'ils représentent mon avenir pour le meilleur et le pire.

Et je sais qu'aimer Edward c'est comme jouer avec le feu : c'est dangereux. Et on me l'aura pourtant dit, c'est douloureux. J'ai le mal d'amour mais je m'habitue à cette souffrance parce que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'elle parte.

Ils étaient tous tellement beaux, le sourire collé sur leur visage, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Je n'avais plus envie de penser à demain, juste envie de prendre la vie comme elle vient.

Jasper proposa d'aller boire un verre maintenant et on se dirigea donc naturellement vers le bar de Leah. Elle fut heureuse de nous voir arriver et en déduit que le concert c'était bien passé.

- Tu les aurais vu Leah ! Ils étaient resplendissants, lui dis-je en regardant Edward et Jasper.

Ils me sourirent et tout le monde acquiesça et alla de son petit commentaire sur le concert de ce soir.

- J'aimerais vraiment que vous vous produisiez ici un de ces soirs.

- Pour de vrai ? demanda Jasper.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de vous voir puis je suis certaine que ça me ramènera du monde. Evidemment je vous paierais.

- Vous entendez ça les mecs ? Notre premier contrat !

- Pour fêter tout ça, je vous offre la première tournée ! Tous au bar ! leur dis-je.

Sans attendre, les gars se ruèrent vers le bar nous faisant sourire Alice, Rose et moi.

D'ailleurs, je remarquais que ces dernières avaient l'air très complices et le sentiment de jalousie s'immisça en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Pour ne rien laisser paraître, je rejoignis les garçons au bar. Emmet me fit une place à côté de lui et il me fit un simple bisou sur la joue.

Je lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension, il hocha les épaules pour seule réponse. En me retournant vers les autres je vis Edward nous regarder et nous sourire.

- Il va encore y croire longtemps à notre couple ? demandais-je à Emmet

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise que ce n'est pas vrai je pense.

- J'ai pas l'intention de me justifier. Et encore moins à lui.

- Oublie le et viens danser avec moi.

Emmet m'emmena sur la piste de danse. Un tango commença et Emmet me mena dans un chorégraphie langoureuse.

- Juste pour les faire tous douter, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille

Je riais et amplifiais mes mouvements en les rendant encore plus sensuels. Enfin j'espère que l'effet voulu fut remarqué.

A la fin de la musique tout le monde nous applaudit et nous saluâmes la foule comme si nous étions de grandes stars ce qui nous fit énormément rire Emmet et moi. Une musique plus moderne reprit et Rose Royce se mêlèrent à nous et aux nombreux danseurs présents sur la piste. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice et Edward de nous rejoindre. Jasper et Jacob étaient en grande discussion au bar. Je décidais d'aller les chercher pour danser et Emmet trouva une nouvelle partenaire.

Jasper et Jacob protestèrent pour la forme mais me suivirent quand même. Ce fut naturellement que je me retrouvais au milieu des deux garçons. Au fil de la danse, Jasper se trouvant dans mon dos, me serrait contre son torse tout en me tenant les hanches tandis que Jacob se frottait outrageusement face à moi.

L'image qu'on donnait devait être sensuelle vu les regards envieux des filles et des garçons présents dans la salle. J'adorais mettre les gens à l'envers et leur faire penser n'importe quoi.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée de devoir faire attention à mes actions de peur d'être jugée et donc je faisais exprès de provoquer.

Notre danse continuait et j'appréciais vraiment leur contact. Jasper et Jake semblaient également apprécier vu le sourire présent sur leur visage.

Seulement l'état de paix dans lequel se déroulait la soirée ne put continuer à cause de Royce. Toujours le même.

- Elle va vraiment tous se les taper ma parole ! Une vraie pute !

Sa remarque ne plut à personne mais encore moins à Rosalie qui le gifla fortement. Emmet et Jacob voulurent également lui en mettre une mais je les dissuadais.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Lui grogna Emmet avant d'aller rejoindre Rosalie et Alice qui étaient sorties suite à la monumentale gifle de Rose.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con Royce ! siffla Jasper

Jacob m'entraina dehors en suivant Jazz. Il était vraiment en colère et je sais qu'il se retenait de lui en coller une.

Edward nous rejoignit dehors quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air également en colère mais il ne desserra pas les dents jusqu'à l'appart' où nous avions décidé de finir la soirée.

Rosalie partit directement dans sa chambre en arrivant et Alice la suivit. Je n'eus même l'occasion de lui parler. Emmet le remarqua et m'entraina vers le canapé.

- Ca vous dit un petit film ? proposa Emmet, ca détendra l'atmosphère.

- Ouais mais pas un truc sentimental s'il vous plait ! leur demandais-je

- C'était pas un choix possible de toutes manières, ria Jasper. Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de « Redemption » ou « Coach Carter » ?

- Basket ou foot américain quel dilemme, riais je, mais je vote pour Redemption, ils sont bien foutus là dedans.

- Ouais moi je vote aussi pour Redemption mais juste pour le foot

- Edward ?

- Euh ouais pareil

Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Jacob ?

- Ouais Redemption pour faire plaisir à Bella

- Mhooo merci mon chou lui dis-je en lui sautant dessus pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue

- Hé ! On a pas eu de bisous nous, réclama Emmet.

Je me dirigeais alors vers lui et déposa délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue et je m'approcha d'Edward pour en faire de même et il fut limite surpris de me voir faire. Il était vraiment à 10 000 lieues de nous !

- Bon ben moi je choisis aussi Redemption pour avoir un bisou

- Comme si vous avez besoin de ça pour avoir un bisou, je vous en fais toujours !

- Pas assez à mon goût, me répondit Jasper.

- Ba si c'est comme ça allez vous faire voir, je ne vous en ferais plus du tout !

- Mets pas tout le monde dans le même sac ! On ne s'est pas plaint nous ! me fit remarquer Emmet.

-Lâcheur, lui souffla Jazz.

- Bon on le met ce film ? déclara Jacob pour mettre fin aux enfantillages.

- A vos ordres chef.

Jasper avait toujours le mot pour rire. Je m'installais confortablement au pied du canapé avec ma couette que j'avais été chercher auparavant.

Emmet et Jacob se partageaient tous les 2 un canapé et Jasper et Edward trônaient dans un fauteuil chacun.

Le film était à peine commencé que Jasper vint s'installer avec moi.

- Quoi ? J'ai froid. Me dit-il seulement.

J'hochais les épaules et m'installais confortablement contre lui.

Edward suivit Jasper peu de temps après et vint s'installer à ma gauche.

Je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal aux fesses d'être par terre. Je me levais donc pour mettre pause.

- Hé ! crièrent les garçons d'une seule voix.

- Levez vous j'ai trop mal aux fesses.

- T'es chiante Bella sérieux !

- Tais toi Jake. T'as le cul bien assis dans mon clic clac moelleux. Alors debout !

Emmet et lui se levèrent gentiment et je dépliais le clic clac et m'allongeais dessus. Les garçons étaient debout devant moi.

- Bon vous venez ou pas ?

Ils me sautèrent dessus et nous nous installâmes tous les 5 dans le clic clac. Emmet alla quand même chercher une couette de plus dans ma chambre.

- Bella et son harem, rigola Emmet.

- Et ouais que veux tu je suis très demandée. Lui répondis je d'une voix supérieure. Maintenant chut, je veux profiter de ce beau spectacle d'abdos tranquillement.

- Alors toi t'as 4 beaux jeunes hommes à côté de toi et tu préfères regarder ceux de la télé !

- Emmet, je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je ne faisais que ça de regarder ton corps.

- Alors pourquoi tu regardes les leurs ? me dit-il en désignant la télé

- Du sang neuf, y'a que ça de vrai. Je voudrais pas me lasser de ce que j'ai à la maison.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je remis le film en route.

Je dus m'endormir au cours du film parce que quand je me réveillais à 4h du matin, la télé faisait défiler le menu du dvd et les 4 hommes de ma vie étaient endormis tels des anges.

Je me repositionnais dos contre le torse d'Emmet qui avait une main sur ma hanche. Edward était juste à côté de moi avait posé sa tête sur mon bras. Jasper était à nos pieds et avaient d'ailleurs entremêlé ses pieds avec les miens. Quand à Jacob il était allongé perpendiculairement à moi, sa tête proche de la mienne.

Je refermais les yeux et me dis que cette journée avait vraiment était une bonne journée. Royce n'aura pas pu nous enlever ça.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par une sonnerie de téléphone. Vu que personne ne daignait l'éteindre, je tendis le bras pour attraper le portable.

- Allo ? dis-je d'une voix endormie

- Qui est à l'appareil ? me répondit-on sèchement

- C'est Bella.

- Bella ? Bella Swan ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec le portable de mon petit-ami ?

- Mais de qui tu parles ? puis t'es qui d'abord ?

- C'est Jessica, la petite-amie d'Edward et veux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu réponds à son portable !

- Arrête d'hurler Jessica s'il te plait.

Je jetais le portable d'Edward sur lui et lui dis que sa copine était au téléphone et qu'il ferait mieux de répondre parce qu'elle pétait un câble. Je me rallongeais et constatais que tout le monde était réveillé.

Emmet grogna et me serra contre lui.

- Bonjour Bébé !

- Bonjour Em'. Bonjour Jake, bonjour Jazz.

- Bonjourrrrr, me répondirent-ils.

Edward raccrochait déjà son téléphone et nous salua aussi.

- Les gars, je vous annonce officiellement que je suis célibataire !

- Sérieux ? demanda Jasper. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, continua-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Emmet.

Je ne voulais pas dire que moi aussi j'étais d'accord parce que j'avais peur de me trahir. Je fus sauvée par le gong : la sonnette retentit.

J'entendis Rose ouvrir et tout à coup une tornade nous sauta dessus.

- Bella !

- Oh mon chéri.

Je fis plein de bisous à Seth pour lui dire bonjour. Il salua également les garçons mais revint vers moi.

Rose arriva et m'expliqua qu'Emily avait une urgence au travail et qu'elle lui avait demandé de garder Seth pour la journée.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire mon chéri ?

- Que c'est toi qui va t'occuper de moi aujourd'hui ?

- Oui mais ça veut surtout dire qu'on va aller au zoooooooo !

- Oh ouais trop bien Bella !

Je souris devant son enthousiasme. Il fut convenu que qu'Edward et Alice passeraient chez leurs parents avant de nous rejoindre tous au restaurant à côté du zoo où Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Rose & moi irons manger.

Chacun vaqua donc à ses occupations : Jazz & Jake rentrèrent chez eux pour se laver et se changer tandis qu'Alice et Edward partirent en même temps qu'eux. Emmet fila à la douche après avoir déjeuner et moi je me retrouvais seule avec Rose puisque Seth regardait les dessins animés.

- Alors ? Ca va mieux ? demandais-je à ma meilleure amie

- Hum, ouais désolée pour hier soir d'être partie comme ça …

- J'espère qu'Alice a été efficace pour te réconforter en tous cas, répondis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Oh, B. j'y crois pas ! t'es jalouse d'Alice !

- Non ! Enfin, peut-être que si … mais comprends moi, c'est toujours à moi que tu te confies et là pouf bye bye Bella et bonjour Alice !

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et me dit :

- Tu seras toujours MA Bella, Ma meilleure amie et rien n'y personne ne changera ça.

Rose n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler comme ça, je raffermis alors ma prise autour de son corps pour la remercier sans pour autant en faire des tonnes.

- Et pour Royce alors ?

- Et bien, c'est clair que je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Qu'il ne t'aime pas, je peux comprendre mais qu'il t'insulte de la sorte, faut pas pousser non plus !

- Ouais enfin, ne gâche pas tout à cause de moi !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Puis je vais aller le voir pour parler et savoir ce qu'on va faire. Je vous rejoindrais au resto.

- Ok, fais attention à toi surtout.

Elle partit et je me dirigeais donc vers Seth qui était allongé sur le canapé, à moitié endormi. Je plaçais donc sa tête sur mes genoux et partais dans mes pensées.

Emmet sortit de la douche un bon quart d'heure plus tard et il me relaya auprès de Seth qui comatait toujours dans mon canapé. Je filais à la douche et pestais intérieurement contre Emmet qui s'était bombardé de parfum et je DETESTE les odeurs trop fortes.

J'ouvris donc la fenêtre pour aérer. J'avais vraiment de la chance que ma salle de bain donnait sur le mur du bâtiment d'en face sinon je me serais exhiber involontairement à la vue de tous mes voisins.

Après m'être relaxée sous la douche, c'est habillée, coiffée et même maquillée que je rejoignis mes 2 hommes du moment dans le salon. Ils étaient pris dans une discussion passionnante sur les animaux présents au zoo et il était difficile de savoir qui était le plus enthousiaste des 2. Sacré Emmet,

Je leur signalais ma présence en toussotant et c'est naturellement qu'ils m'inclurent dans leur conversation à savoir qui des ours ou des lions étaient les plus forts. Emmet lui penchait pour les ours et Seth était convaincu que les lions étaient les meilleurs.

- Et toi qu'est ce que t'en penses B. ?

- Moi je dis que les lions sont les meilleurs ! Enfin Em', les ours noooon t'as perdu mon pauvre !

- Quoi ? moi j'ai perdu ?

- Oui t'as perdu, t'as perdu, t'as perdu ! Les lions sont les meilleurs ! na na nèreuhh ! scandait Seth

Tout à coup, Emmet nous attrapa et nous infligea la pire des vengeances : les chatouilles !

C'est d'ailleurs complètement hilares que nous retrouvèrent Jasper & Jacob qui venaient de rentrer.

- Hum, t'es sûr qu'on est dans le bon appart ?

- Bah, je ne pense pas parce que chez Bella, y'a pas de fous furieux qui hurlent !

- Des fous ?

- Furieux ?

- Qui hurlent ? demandons-nous tour à tour.

- Vous allez voir ce que peuvent vous faire les fous furieux !

Je partis donc à la poursuite de Jasper et Jacob suivie de Seth et d'Emmet.

Nous nous écroulâmes un quart d'heure plus tard dans le canapé, épuisés d'avoir autant couru mais surtout d'avoir autant ri.

Remis de nos émotions, nous sommes tranquillement partis au resto comme prévu.

A peine étions nous installés que Rose faisait son apparition, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré.

- Hé Rose, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien, il ne m'a rien fait. C'est juste que je ne m'aperçois que maintenant que ce type est un con.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ma belle ?

- Bah, quand je suis arrivée chez lui, il dormait encore tranquillement, donc je l'ai réveillé et Monsieur n'a pas apprécié donc on s'est disputé et on est venu à parler d'hier et il n'a pas voulu retirer ce qu'il a dit sur toi Bell's donc on s'est encore plus disputé et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être avec un homme qui était aussi ignoble avec mes amis et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Il m'a dit que j'avais qu'à aller me faire foutre et qu'il trouverait bien mieux que moi ! Non mais franchement vous imaginez ! Il manque vraiment pas d'air.

Moi qui croyais que Rose serait complètement anéantie, j'avais tout faux. Elle était dans une colère monstre contre Royce et elle n'a pas arrêté de tout le repas. Elle en a d'ailleurs remis une couche quand Edward et sa sœur nous ont rejoins.

* * *

Milles excuses pour tout ce retard ! Les vacances, le boulot etc j'avoue que j'ai pas assuré. Promis, le chapitre 10 arrive plus vite que prévu !

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires :) .

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

La sortie au zoo avait bien commencé, Seth était enchanté et courait partout. Rosalie était encore sous le coup de sa rupture avec Royce et Jasper essayait de lui remonter le moral tout comme Alice.

Jacob et Emmet suivaient Seth partout où il allait et je les soupçonnais d'être autant fascinés que lui. Il ne restait donc qu'Edward et moi. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Edward était tout fraichement célibataire lui aussi mais il ne semblait pas affecté. Il était d'ailleurs très bizarre aujourd'hui : il effectuait envers moi des gestes qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir.

Arrivés devant le repère des lions, Seth devint fou et taquinait Em' de leur supériorité par rapport aux ours. Nous étions tous alignés devant la vitre et Edward qui était à côté de moi posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me montrer quelque chose dans le coin. Comme je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait me montrer, (ou que j'étais trop troublée par sa main pour réfléchir) il approcha sa tête de la mienne pour me montrer exactement la position.

-Ohhh, ils sont trop chou ! Seth regarde là-bas ! lui montrais-je

-Où ? Où ?

-Viens là, je vais te montrer, répondit Edward en le portant dans ses bras.

Seth repéra bien plus rapidement que moi les bébés je dois l'avouer et nous les observâmes un bon moment.

Le reste de la journée fut « spécial ». Je m'explique, il fut parsemé d'Edward me remettant une mèche de cheveux, Edward me montrant tel ou tel animal, Edward me parlant dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, parce que oui je l'aimais mais ce rapprochement était si soudain qu'il me paraissait bizarre. Je décidais de mettre mes interrogations de côté, après tout c'est ce dont je rêvais depuis bien longtemps alors autant en profiter.

Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, Edward salua tout le monde et vint me plaquer un bisou sur la joue. Là c'est sûr, il est vraiment spécial. Je montais en voiture complètement sonnée par ses actes et surtout par ce bisou. Qu'est ce qu'il signifiait ? Emmet, Jacob et Jasper avec qui j'étais dans la voiture ne me parlèrent pas du trajet, enfin je ne suis pas sûre que je les aurais entendu s'ils l'avaient fait. Nous passâmes raccompagner Seth chez lui et Emily me remercia bien plus que nécessaire.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Jasper et Jacob regagnèrent leur véhicule et s'en allèrent après nous avoir dit au revoir et moi j'étais toujours sur un petit nuage. Emmet dût me diriger vers notre appartement parce que je planais littéralement.

-Alors ça y est, mon petit frère s'est enfin décidé ? me demanda Em'

Cette phrase eut raison de mon état catatonique.

-Ouais, t'as vu ça ? C'était bizarre mais tellement génial.

-J'ai vu Bébé, j'ai vu. Et tu sais que je suis heureux pour toi mais ne te précipite pas dans la gueule du loup.

-T'inquiètes, Emmet, je ferais attention à moi.

La soirée qui suivit fut une réussite. Emmet, Rosalie et moi avons préparé le repas ensemble et nous avons d'ailleurs bien ri, on a mangé ensemble toujours en riant et on s'est ensuite regardé une émission débile et donc hilarante qui passait à la tv.

Ce soir là, j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie et mon adorable Emmet.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par mon téléphone qui sonnait.

-Allo ? dis-je d'une voix endormie

- Hello Jolie Bella. Je te dérange ?

- Edward ?

- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Ai-je des concurrents qui te nomment Jolie Bella aussi ?

- Euh non, non.

Sa réponse m'avait vraiment perturbé. Décidemment ce garçon m'intriguait.

- Tant mieux alors. Dis, je t'appelle pour que tu me réserves ta soirée.

- Ma soirée ? Que tous les 2 ?

- Evidemment, Jolie Bella. Ca te convient ?

- Oui oui, on se rejoint où ?

- Tsss, sois prête à 19h. Passe une bonne journée et pense à moi, moi je ne vais pas arrêter de penser à toi.

Et il a raccroché, comme ça, sans plus d'explications.

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de réaliser.

- Youhou ! J'ai un rencaaaaaaaaaardd avec Edward-super-sexy-Cullen ! Rosie, Rosie, t'entends ça ?

Je parcourais l'appart' en hurlant et sautillant, Rosie m'attrapa quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Stop. Bella ! Tu me donnes le tournis.

- Mais Rosie, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bien sûr Bella, et je sais aussi ce que ça représente pour toi. C'est vrai quoi t'es amoureuse d'Edward depuis … bah depuis toujours je crois, mais …

- Mais quoi ? T'es pas heureuse pour moi ?

- Si je le suis mais j'ai juste … je sais pas, je le sens pas Bella. En une journée, il largue sa copine, il te drague ouvertement devant nous tous et là hop il t'invite à un rencard. Tu trouves pas que ça va trop vite ?

- Non, il a tout simplement ouvert les yeux ! A quoi bon perdre du temps quand on sait ce qu'on veut ? Hein ? Dis moi !

- Bella, je veux juste que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux vraiment !

- Mais c'est lui Rosalie que je veux vraiment et depuis toujours, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu ne peux pas être juste heureuse pour moi comme ma meilleure amie devrait l'être !

- Parce que t'as été heureuse quand Royce et moi on s'est rencontré ? Non ! Bella ! Tu n'as pas été heureuse comme une meilleure amie devrait l'être alors ne me jette pas la pierre veux-tu !

- Mais tu ne peux pas comparer Royce et Edward ! Enfin Rose ! Edward ! Tu le connais, c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère, on peut même le considérer faisant partie de ta famille tellement vous avez passé de temps ensemble alors je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Et c'est justement là que tu te trompes : t'es aveuglée par l'amour. T'es follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui !

- Oh que oui je le suis et je peux t'assurer qu'il est celui que j'ai toujours voulu avoir alors réjouis toi simplement pour moi comme toute personne sensée le ferait !

- Bien !

- Bien !

Ouch ! Les disputes avec Rosalie étaient toujours spectaculaires mais là je crois qu'on a atteint un nouveau record. Je rejoignis ma chambre en colère contre elle de ne pas me soutenir, de ne pas être là pour m'aider à me préparer pour mon super rencard. La journée passa dans une ambiance tendue, Rosalie m'ignora et Emmet était parti travailler, il commençait aujourd'hui ses cours de défense.

L'heure de mon rendez-vous approcha et Em' vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre alors que j'étais en train de me préparer.

- Ecoute Bébé, Rosalie m'a expliqué pour votre désaccord et tu sais elle n'a peut-être pas tord.

- Quoi ? T'es de son côté maintenant ?

- Non Bella, je ne suis du côté de personne mais avoue que le comportement de mon frère porte à confusion ! Il y a à peine 2 jours, il croyait encore qu'on sortait ensemble et là il t'invite à sortir.

- Mais Em', comprends moi, lui dis-je d'une voix douce, j'ai rendez vous avec Edward-sexy-Cullen ! Je me fiche de son comportement et de la raison qui l'a poussé à m'inviter, le fait est qu'il l'a fait ! Je ne vois rien d'autre. Alors oui, peut-être que je suis aveuglée par l'amour et toutes ces conneries, mais merde pour une fois que j'ai ce dont je rêve, j'ai bien le droit de profiter ! non ?

- Bien sur que si Bébé mais on veut juste te protéger parce que qu'on tient à toi c'est tout. Et si ton bonheur passe par Edward alors on l'acceptera mais ne reproche ni à Rose, ni à Jazz ni à moi de vouloir te protéger.

- Je sais, Em', je sais.

- Allez viens là, me dit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras. Je t'ai dit que t'étais magnifique ?

- Non pas récemment !

- Alors : t'es magnifique Bébé.

- Merci Em'. De tout ça, d'être là tout simplement.

- Je serais toujours là Bébé, toujours. Allez maintenant fini de te préparer parce qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Effectivement, Edward arriva 5 minutes plus tard. Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière de voiture. Tellement typique d'Edward, galant jusqu'au bout.

- Prête ? me demanda-t-il

- Bien sûr. On va où au fait ?

- Tu verras !

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les surprises !

- C'est pas une surprise, vois plutôt ça comme un moyen de te surprendre !

Je riais mais ne répondis pas. Après tout, il avait raison, il allait me surprendre ! Je m'attendais à une soirée typique : ciné-restau mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'Edward ne faisait pas les choses comme tout le monde.

Il nous conduisit dans un magnifique parc du Nord de Seattle. Il avait apporté de quoi manger, boire et nous réchauffer, bien que la température de cette fin de mois de mai n'était pas fraiche.

Toute la soirée, il fut adorable, galant, serviable et à mes petits soins, bref : parfait !

Nous sommes restés 3 heures assis là, à parler, rire, se raconter des anecdotes et des choses sérieuses. Je me sentais bien et malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Rosalie, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en acceptant ce rendez vous.

Penser à Rosalie ne fut pas une bonne idée et Edward remarqua tout de suite mon changement d'humeur.

- Hé Bella, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais juste à quelque chose de pas très plaisant.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- C'est rien, je me suis juste un peu disputer avec Rose tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! Et à propos de quoi ?

- Non c'est rien je t'assure.

- Allez Bella dis moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas te disputer avec elle.

- En fait, humm, c'était à propos de toi …

- Oh …

- Ouais comme tu dis, je sais pas, elle croit qu'on va trop vite et tout ça.

- Tu le penses aussi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire, je te veux depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas apprécier ce moment.

- Donc tu ne trouveras pas trop rapide si je fais ça !

Il s'approcha alors délicatement de moi tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il posa une main sur ma joue et posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer ce baiser avec celui qu'il m'avait donné par « défi » et je peux assurer que celui là était 100 fois mieux.

- Non Edward, je ne trouve pas que l'on va trop vite en s'embrassant et tu peux même recommencer quand tu veux.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai !

Il ne se fit pas prier et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et, après une petite balade main dans la main dans le parc, Edward me raccompagna à l'appart'.

- J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, Edward, merci.

- De rien Bella, je l'ai aussi appréciée je dois dire.

- Je vais y aller, on se voit demain ?

- Bien sur, bonne nuit chérie.

J'ai rêvé ou il vient de m'appeler « chérie » ? Dis quelque chose Bella, allez !

- Bonne nuit Edward !

Je l'embrassais alors et montais l'escalier qui mène à l'appart' complètement dans ma bulle.

Je rentrais sans faire de bruit et passais par la salle de bain avant de me coucher à côté d'Emmet, qui, inconsciemment ou pas, vint se coller à moi.

Je partis rapidement au pays des rêves. Ceux-ci peuplés du beau Edward Cullen.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre qui va en contenter certaines et en décevoir d'autres.

Mais ne dit - on pas que " le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore " ?

Un énorme MERCI à celles qui me laissent des reviews. Continuez comme ça ^^.

Au prochain chapitre. :) :)


	11. Non non non je ne suis pas morte

Non, non, non je ne vous ai pas oublié !

Non, non, non je n'ai pas abandonné !

C'est juste qu'après moult problèmes avec mon fournisseur internet et un petit manque de temps (il faut aussi l'avouer), je suis ENFIN de retour !

Le prochain chapitre est presque prêt mais j'attends d'en avoir quelques uns d'avance pour une bonne remise en route.

A la prochaine mes supers lectrices. (En espérant ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde …)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 :

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, la première pensée que j'eux fut pour Edward. Mon bel Edward, l'homme de mes rêves, celui dont j'ai toujours voulu, celui qui me rend heureuse depuis la veille.

Je partis me laver, souhaitant reculer au maximum la confrontation avec Rosalie. J'étais vraiment fâchée contre elle. Enfin non, je ne sais pas si je suis plus en colère ou déçue de sa réaction … Elle est mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Elle devrait être heureuse pour moi et rayonner avec moi. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas sa réaction.

Après avoir fini de me préparer, j'allais à la cuisine pour déjeuner. A ma grande surprise, elle était vide, complétement vide. Si je ne savais pas que Rosalie avait dormi ici hier soir j'aurais pu en douter !

C'est donc seule que je pris mon petit déjeuner ce matin. Cela me permit de rêvasser tranquillement à mon nouvel amoureux.

Emmet devait déjà être parti au travail et Rose était aux abonnés absents alors je tournais en rond dans l'appartement. J'aurais dû réviser pour mes examens qui approchaient à grands pas mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à cela.

C'est mon téléphone qui me sortit de mes rêveries.

-Allo ?

-Salut Bella, c'est Jake

-Hé coucou toi ! Ca va ?

-Oui bien même très bien et toi ?

-Aussi. Dis Bella je voulais te parler …

-Vas-y je t'écoute

-En fait c'est à propos du pacte

-Oh …

-Ouais en fait , hum , j'ai bien vu au zoo que toi et Edward … enfin voilà quoi et comme notre pacte stipule que quand un de nous deux est dans une relation , enfin tu m'as compris

-Ouais , euh , je suis désolée Jake. C'est tout récent avec Edward et tu connais mes sentiments pour lui et …

-Ouais t'inquiètes pas Bella, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse alors que ce soit avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre moi ça me va. Mais bon ne t'inquiètes pas si t'as plus trop de mes nouvelles pendant quelques temps …

-Oh Jacob, être avec Edward ne nous empêche pas de rester amis !

-Ouais , hum , ouais si tu veux mais bon vaut mieux que je m'efface un petit peu vis-à-vis d'Edward et tout ça enfin voilà quoi …

-Ouais mais promets moi de me donner des nouvelles régulièrement ! Tu fais partie de ma vie Jacob Black quoi qu'il arrive …

-Et tu fais partie de la mienne Isabella Swan. Surtout si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles n'importe quand ! ok ?

-Ok ! Merci Jake. Pour tout !

-Bye ma beauté.

Cette conversation avec Jacob me plongea dans une ambiance de mort. C'est une page qui se tourne avec la fin de ma relation avec Jake. Une relation rassurante, réconfortante et pleine de plaisir.

Avec Edward, c'est l'inconnu qui m'attend ! Avais-je peur ? Non ! J'étais curieuse et impatiente de la suite des événements. J'espérais vraiment que notre relation irait dans le bon sens.

Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles d'Edward aujourd'hui. Je décidais de lui envoyer un sms :

_J'ai vraiment passé une superbe soirée. J'ai hâte de te revoir.  
Xoxo Bella._

Je reçus une réponse seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

_Ca te dit de me dédier ton après midi ?_

_xxx Edward_

_Avec plaisir, un après midi film, ça te va ? J'ai l'appart' pour moi toute seule._

_Si j'arrive vers 13heures, c'est bon ?_

_C'est parfait. Vivement …  
Bella_

_Oh oui vivement !_

La matinée passa très vite et à l'arrivée d'Edward, j'oubliais ma dispute avec Rosalie. Je savourais la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de ses bras autour de mon corps.

-Hum, des « bonjour » comme ça j'en veux tous les jours ! me dit Edward

-Je t'en donnerais avec plaisir … quand tu veux, où tu veux !

-Attention je te prends au mot !

-J'espère bien, lui répondis-je taquine.

-Alors, après midi film hein ?

-Ouais, pas très exceptionnel mais bon, j'ai juste envie de me serrer contre toi.

-Alors viens, on s'y met tout de suite.

-On s'installa dans le canapé tous les deux devant une comédie, mais pour tout vous dire ce n'est pas vraiment le film qui m'intéressait !

* * *

Pov Jasper 

Emmet m'avait appelé ce matin pour me demander de manger avec lui ce midi, Il avait à me parler apparemment ! J'étais donc devant le petit restau qu'Emmet avait proposé en l'attendant.

-Hey Jasper !

-Enfin, t'étais long vieux.

-Ouais un cours qui s'est éternisé.

-Alors ça se passe bien les cours ?

-Ouais ça va, c'est encore le début alors dans les cours libres y'a pas encore grand monde mais bon j'espère que le bouche à oreille va fonctionner !

-Ouais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, t'es le meilleur dans ton domaine.

-Hé ouais, je suis un pro que veux tu !

-Et voilà c'est reparti, impossible de lui faire un compliment sans qu'il se vante celui là …

-Allez c'est bon je rigolais, bon on va manger ou quoi ? Je meurs de faim moi !

-Comme d'habitude !

-Nia nia nia

Je riais des enfantillages d'Emmet, avec sa carrure de garde du corps, il arrivait toujours à me faire rire avec ses commentaires bidons.

Le repas se passa tranquillement et c'est tout simplement qu'Emmet me parla de Bella :

-En fait si j'ai voulu qu'on se voit c'est parce que Bella a pété un plomb !

-Comment ça ?

-Bah … depuis le zoo elle ne pense qu'à Edward, ne parle que d'Edward etc

-En même temps, comprends la elle est amoureuse de lui depuis des lustres alors maintenant qu'il s'intéresse à elle …

-Ouais je sais bien mais bon, là elle dijoncte. Ils ont eu rencard hier soir et elle s'est disputée avec Rosalie à cause de ça !

-Elle s'est disputée avec Rose ?

-Ouais ! Et pas une dispute de bébé, nan ! une grosse embrouille de filles !

-A ce point là ?

-Hum hum et même qu'elles ne se parlent plus ! Si Bella continue comme ça elle va se mettre tout le monde à dos.

-Ouais puis c'est bizarre l'attitude d'Ed quand même … Du jour au lendemain , hop il s'intéresse à elle. Enfin je sais pas , je suis sceptique. Je sais bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal intentionnellement mais bon c'est rapide, TRES rapide !

-Ouais moi aussi je trouve. Enfin Edward est plutôt du genre à sortir avec des greluches blondes pas du tout le style de Bella et je veux pas qu'il la prenne pour une de ces filles là tu vois.

-Ouais, faudrait peut être essayer de parler à Bella, non ?

-Ouais, t'as cas passer à l'appart ce soir. On verra l'état de la situation.

-Ok, je passerais vers 20heures. C'est bon ?

-Bien sûr ! T'as rencard avant ou quoi ?

-Bah en fait, Alice m'a demandé de l'aider à installer son nouvel ordinateur alors …

-Ouhhhh , ma petite sœur craque sur toi !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Em' !

-C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi ! Quand une fille te demande de l'aide c'est pas juste pour tes compétences si tu vois c'que j'veux dire …

-Ouais bah on verra ce soir alors …

-Hé ! tu fais attention c'est quand même ma petite sœur hein !

-Mais oui, tu me connais !

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu couches avec une fille différente par semaine si ce n'est plus !

-Je ferais pas ça à Alice, déjà parce que je me ferais tuer par Edward ou toi ou les deux !

-Ca c'est sur !

-Et en plus, je sais pas Alice je l'aime bien, elle est intéressante par rapport à toutes ces filles que je rencontre …

-Ouais Ouais ! y'a intérêt ! Bref, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y retourner moi j'ai un cours dans 45 minutes.

-Ouais bon courage vieux ! Et à ce soir !

-A ce soir mec et sois galant avec Alice !

-Mais oui !

La situation avec Bella m'inquiétait. Enfin elle m'intriguait surtout, je devais avoir une discussion avec Edward entre hommes.

Je l'appelais donc mais tombais sur sa messagerie :

_Ed' c'est Jazz, je voulais qu' on se fasse une petite sortie entre mecs, rappelle-moi pour qu'on en discute ! Bye_

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et la rencontre avec Alice ne fut pas aussi révélatrice que me l'avait dit Emmet. Alice est vraiment une fille surprenante, intéressante et passionnée par la mode. Des dessins, des photos, des croquis, sa chambre en était remplie. Mais elle ne montra aucun signe d'attirance, aucun geste révélateur, aucune parole suspecte, rien !  
Soit Emmet s'était complétement planté soit elle attendait que je fasse le premier. Et promis que je le ferais, je ne dois pas la laisser filer une fille comme elle ! Mais en attendant j'avais une discussion à avoir. Enfin 2, une avec Bella et une avec Edward qui ne m'a toujours pas rappelé d'ailleurs !

J'arrivais chez Bella vers 20h15 et entrait directement dans l'appart' après avoir tapé. Emmet était affalé dans le canapé en train de regarder un match. Je le rejoignis.

-Alors ta journée ?

-Bien, mais Alice n'a pas été entreprenante, je pense qu'elle attend que ce soit moi qui prenne les choses en mains !

-Ouais surement, Alice est plutôt romantique tu sais !

-Je vais devoir la courtiser alors ! riais-je

-Oh ouais mec t'es vraiment mal tombé ! Alice est difficile à séduire !

-C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant où est Bella ?

-Sous la douche ! Elle a passé toute l'après-midi avec Edward ! Ils sont restés ici à regarder des films !

Il me mima des guillemets à « regarder des films »

-Ouais c'est le début de leur relation, ils se sont bécotés et puis basta , non ?

-J'espère en tous cas !

-Et donc on fait quoi on lui parle ce soir à Bella ?

-Me parler de quoi ?

Bella était arrivée dans le salon et nous ne l'avions même pas entendue.

-Euh , en fait on voudrait te parler d'Edward, commençais-je

-Ah non pas vous aussi ! Mais vous allez tous me pourrir la vie avec ça ou quoi ?

-Mais enfin Bella t'enerves pas ! C'est juste qu'on veut pas que tu souffres !

-Que je souffre ? mais c'est vous qui me faites souffrir avec toutes vs conneries !

-Nos conneries, reprit Emmet, nous tout ce qu'on veut c'est ne pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère après que mon cher frère t'aies promis monts et merveilles sans te les offrir ! Tout ce qu'on veut c'est ne pas te voir pleurer parce que tu auras trop espérer de lui ! Merde enfin Bébé tu le connais aussi bien que nous peut-être même plus, tu sais ce qu'il fait avec les filles d'habitude, tu sais comment il les traite !

-Oui je sais tout ça Emmet, mais je sais aussi comment je me sens quand je suis avec lui et comment je me sens mal et seule et triste quand il n'est pas là. Alors oui je prends le risque de tomber de haut ! Mais je lui fais confiance parce que je l'aime bordel !

-Oh Bella, pleure pas ma belle !

-Laisse moi Jasper ! Fichez moi la paix, tous avec vos reproches et vos critiques et laissez moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends au moins une fois !

Bella partit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Emmet et moi étions déboussolés, choqués de la tournure de la conversation. Je connaissais la Bella enjouée et défendant ceux qu'elle aimait mais je venais de découvrir la Belle passionnée ! Cette force de caractère était admirable. Malheureusement elle s'était retournée contre Emmet et moi.

-Jazz ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

-Ouais bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

-Bah je dors avec Bella habituellement mais pas sûr qu'elle m'accepte ce soir …

-Allez viens, je t'héberge. On est dans la même galère après tout !

-Merci vieux ! Au fait , tu sais où est ta sœur ? Chez moi aussi !

-Chouette, on va créer un gang « les rejetés par Bella »

-Espérons que le clan ne s'élargisse plus !

-Espérons surtout qu'elle ouvre les yeux !

-Ouais …

* * *

Hello les girls !

D'abord, encore un énorme désolé du délai d'attente !

Ensuite, alors ce chapitre ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Et enfin : Reviews reviews reviews ! pleaseeeeeeee :D

A la prochaine les filles ! ( et les mecs ? non y'en a pas , quoi que ... ^^ )


End file.
